The Lonely Truth
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: John McBain has been a busy man.   Not only is he involved with Nora, but he's also making love to Blair.  Neither woman knows about his cheating ways.   Will he be discovered?   How many other lovers will he pleasure?  Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

These parts were written by Sharon, Melissa and Angels.

**The Lonely Truth**

She stared at the clock for what seemed like an eternity. It was so like John to be late again. She had gone to the store and picked out the most dazzling dress she could wear. She had even found some sexy lingerie to wear under it. He had promised he wouldn't be late. So much for making their dinner reservation, she thought, as she drank another glass of wine. Five minutes later, he was walking in the door, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

John: I'm sorry. I know that I broke our dinner reservation…

Nora: Again…Do you realize how hard it was for me to get that reservation? Now we're going to have to miss it…because once again, you have broken your promise…what the hell was so important John? This was important to me. You said you were going to take me out.

John: We can still go out…if you want.

Nora: Of course I want. This isn't just about sex for me John. I care about you. Are you…are you sure you're not ashamed of me?

John: That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Why would I be ashamed of you? You're gorgeous…you're smart…you're a great mom…should I go on?

Nora: I'm sorry John. I just feel like you want to hide me away for some reason. You're not seeing someone else are you?

John: I'm right where I want to be. I love you Nora.

Nora: I love you too John but…

He distracted her by pulling her into a passionate kiss. The flowers were discarded as he lifted her onto the counter.

Nora: John…

He was pulling the zipper on her dress down as he kissed her neck.

John: Yes, dear…

Nora: I…uh…

His kisses trailed across her collarbone as the dress slipped from her shoulders. She had long forgotten what she was trying to say and was no longer able to stand the desire that was building up inside her, so she turned into his arms and kissed him. Her hands were soon gliding under his shirt as she massaged his chest and slid his jacket off his shoulders. In a matter of seconds, she had helped him out of the remainder of his clothes and he had pushed her back onto the counter as he removed her lingerie. Now completely naked, their tongues danced as kisses became heated…and as he felt her hot, moist body tense, he pushed himself inside her, hardening even more as they made love on the counter.

XOXOXO

Blair Cramer Lay back on her bed, still naked from the 'workout' she had gotten minutes before. She stared at the flowers sitting on the counter. She was still giddy thinking about how lucky she was to have John in her life again. And to think she almost destroyed things by accusing him of cheating on her…she felt guilty for even considering that now…of course he wouldn't cheat on her…things were different now. She just wished she knew what was so important that he was always late for their dates…late enough that they missed their dinner reservations…if she hadn't known any better, she would have thought he was ashamed of her. But of course that wasn't true. He had proven it by making love to her so sweetly tonight. He had even said the words she never thought she would hear. He had said that he loved her. Still smiling, she picked up the phone. It went straight to voicemail.

Blair: John Mcbain, since when do you have your phone off? You must be doing something top secret. Just kidding baby. I just wanted to tell you I love you and I'm so glad we had this time together. I'm sorry I made you late for work. Tell Bo it's my fault. I'm sure he'll understand. I'll see you when you get off. I'll be waiting with your flowers. I miss you.

She hung up the phone, still smiling. Life was really good right now.

XOXOXO

Blair woke up and looked at the clock. It was 7 a.m. and there was still no sign of John. He had promised that he would come over after work so where the hell was he.

Blair called him and when he didn't answer she left him another message. "John, it's Blair. I thought that you were going to come over when you got off. I'm starting to worry about you so please call me back."

XOXOXO

John woke up when he heard his phone ringing. He saw that Blair was calling, but he couldn't answer it so he turned it to vibrate.

"Who was that?" Nora asked as she opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around John.

"It was just Mikey, I'll call him back later, right now I have more important things to do."

"Oh yeah, what do you have in mind Mr. Mcbain?"

"I was thinking that you can come help me shower," John stated. He could feel his morning boner coming on and he knew that he would never make it to Blair's in time. He needed to cum and Nora was right here so he would fuck her in the shower and then he would leave to go find Blair.

"I like that idea," Nora said as she kissed him.

"You're driving me crazy baby. I'm going to go and start the water," John stated.

John turned on the warm water just as Nora stepped into the bathroom. "God, you're beautiful," John stated as grabbed her hand and led her into the shower.

"I'm so hard for you baby," John stated as he placed Nora's hand around his throbbing penis. Nora began to stroke it as John's hands found the way to her wet center until he reached her clit. "Cum for me, baby" he whispered as he flicked her clit over and over again until Nora's juices came gushing out. "I need to cum...will you suck on my penis?" John asked.

"Of course," Nora stated as she got on her knees and began to suck.

John didn't want to waste any time since Blair was waiting for him so he washed his hair while Nora sucked on his penis.

"Oh goooddddd Nora," John whispered as he released his semen into her mouth.

"Thanks Nora...that was wonderful, I've got to go," John said as he stepped out of the shower.

"Where are you going? I thought that we were going to spend the day together?" Nora asked feeling hurt and used.

"We are. I need to go to the store and grab some things for tonight."

"Can I come with?"

"No...I'm planning a suprise for you and I don't want you to see it."

"You're planning a suprise for me?"

"Of course...you're my girl and I love you. I won't be long," John stated as he left.

XOXOXO

Blair had been up since 7 A.M. and had just gotten both of her boys off to school. Now that Starr and Hope were in California, LaBoulie seemed large and empty, especially with David and Dorian gone. Still in her silken nightie, Blair headed into the kitchen to fix herself a pot of coffee and something for breakfast.

As the coffee was brewing, all she could think about was John. He hadn't returned her calls nor had he shown up last night. Her big bed had been so lonely without him. They had been through so much in the past, but now that they were back together, Blair was insanely happy. She had finally admitted it to herself- she was in love with John McBain. She could only hope that he was as blissfully happy as she was.

As she stood in the kitchen in nothing more than her nightie, the backdoor opened and in walked John. He had that little smirk on his face she knew so well as he closed the door and approached her. "Miss me, baby?" he asked her in that incredibly sexy voice of his.

"Uh huh... where have you been?" she asked as she clutched his collar and looked deep into his eyes.

"Working. Always working," he stated. "Major case I've been working on. Keeps me far too busy and away from my girl."

As he was speaking, his body trapped hers against the counter. She could feel how hard he was through his clothing. John always seemed to have a perpetual hard-on. She really didn't mind though. She craved him like a starving person craved food.

"Do you want some breakfast, John?" she asked him softly.

"Nahhh... I am hungry for you," he said as he began nibbling her neck. Blair got instanty wet at the feel of his sharp hungry teeth scoring her sensitive skin. John had that effect on a woman.

"Just how hungry are you?" Blair asked as she pressed her lower body against his. She could feel the hard steel of his cock against the juncture of her thighs.

"Incredibly fuckin hungry," he answered as he grasped her asscheeks in his big hands and lifted her up on the counter. "I could eat you for hours."

"Mmmm..." Blair murmured as John started inching up her nightie. She forgot all about breakfast when he got that wicked gleam in his eyes. He swept the nightie up over her head and tossed it aside so that she was sitting on the kitchen counter completely naked.

"My God, you are beautiful," John murmured as his lips settled on her breasts. He kissed the soft skin and drew a beaded nipple into his mouth. As he sucked on it strongly, Blair ran her fingers through his thick dark hair. She felt him spreading her legs apart as he planted his body between them. One of his hands had wandered down between her thighs, finding the place where she was hot, dark-pink, and incredibly moist. Teasingly, he traced her feminine folds and toyed with her aroused clit.

"Ohhhh John," Blair moaned as her juices seeped onto his questing fingers. She arched toward his touch, needing to feel him deep inside her.

Knowing exactly what Blair needed, John thrust two of his long fingers into her slick depths. He moved them back and forth as he nibbled Blair's breasts. Just as she was about to cum, John's cell phone was ringing.

"Ignore it!" Blair insisted as she thrust her hips toward John's penetrating fingers. John had no other choice, knowing it was probably Nora.

XOXOXO

After wrapping up in a towel, Nora had gone to lie down upon her bed. She kept thinking about John and their fabulous lovemaking session in the shower. Always when she thought about John, kinky ideas came to mind. She picked up the phone and decided to call him while he was out shopping to ask him to pick up a few things for their little 'get-together' later. The phone rang and rang, but John didn't answer. Finally it went to voicemail. Having no other choice, Nora left John a message. "Hey, sexy man. I was just thinking about our night together and some kinky ideas came to mind. Call me and I will tell you all about it. I know it's going to get you all hot and bothered, and you're going to have another boner. Just call right away, okay? I love you." Nora ended the call and lay back on her bed with a smile. She couldn't wait to see John again.

XOXOXO

Nora had grown tired of waiting for John. It seemed like she had spent half her life waiting for him. Did the man even know what the word Punctual meant? If she hadn't been so in love with him she would have left him by now. Instead of waiting for him to call her back, she simply decided to take care of her business herself. Dressing in the sexiest dress she could find, she left the house. On the off chance that he would stop by the office, she left him a little love note with her lipstick. She knew that he would be the only one to understand the sentiment left in its contents so she left, satisfied to go take care of the rest of her business…unaware that someone had seen her leave.

XOXOXO

The hours continued to tick away as Blair and John spent the afternoon finding new kinky ways to have sex. It wasn't until the clock begun to strike five that he knew he had to wrap up things with Blair because he was already an hour late and Nora would be calling again before long…no doubt angry. He would have to get her something extra special to keep her from asking too many questions. It was a lot easier lying to Blair. Nora was a lot smarter and harder to lie to since they worked in the same place. He had to make this lie extremely believable or she would falter.

"You don't have to go to work tonight do you," Blair asked, panting, as she lie inside John on the bed?

"I'm afraid I do sweetie. As a matter of fact, I am going to have to get going soon. Care to join me in the shower?"

"I'm going to change your mind," Blair stated as they went into the hot shower.

She wrapped her arms around John as he pushed her against the shower wall and the steam poured down on them. He didn't have a lot of time so he gave her a quickie as he washed his hair. Blair tried to keep him from leaving by sucking on his dick…it felt so good that he stayed a few more minutes.

"When will I see you again John? Don't you ever have a day off?"

"Sorry babe. This is as good as it gets. This case I'm working on is top secret and very dangerous. It could go on for a long time. I'm sorry."

"Can I at least call you tonight," Blair wined?

"I'm on a stakeout Blair. It's too dangerous."

"Hurry back then. I miss you already."

"I miss you too baby," He said as he gave her a long, slow deep kiss with tongue. Then he was gone.

XOXOXO

When John walked into Nora's house a little while later, he found a trail of red roses leading to the bedroom…He got hot just thinking about what he would find when he got there. She was standing in the bathroom leaning against the door in nothing but her bra and underwear…

"If you had been here on time, you could have shared a bubble bath with me…but you were so late the water got cold."

"I'm sorry baby. It couldn't be helped. I'd like to make it up to you…"

"Oh yeah…I have some ideas on how you can make it up to me…You interested?"

"I'm always interested…What have you got in mind?"

"How about…"

She pulled the handcuffs out from behind her back and started twirling them around as she walked towards him.

"You have been a very naughty boy…I think I'm going to have to punish you…severely…now turn around and put your hands out…I'm making a citizen's arrest."

"Aren't you going to read me my rights?"

"Oh you have rights all right…you have the right to do exactly what I tell you to…because if you don't…I'm going to have to spank you."

"What if I want you to…"

"Shut up detective…I'm taking you to my lair…"

She led him to the bed and handcuffed him to the bedpost.

"What are you going to do with me now?"

"I'm going to have my way with you…"

She began to undress him as he was completely at her mercy. John started to grow hard when she climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately. She stood up on the bed and let him watch as she removed the remainder of her clothes… and then she climbed up his body with kisses…taking his rock hard dick in her mouth as she sucked…

"You can punish me anytime you want…that feels so good…"

"Oh you like that…How about this…"

She pressed her body to his as she stuck her tongue into his mouth and kissed him hard as she pushed her vagina into him. He felt her cum all over him as she made love to him.

"Oh God Nora…Punish me…Please punish me some more…"

"I'm going to spank you…"

She was true to her word as she used her hips to push deeper into him as her hand trailed to his buttocks and spanked him. John was turned on by the pleasure she was giving him. He was just about to fuck her more when his phone rang.

"Let's see who's calling you now," she said as she pulled his phone out of pocket on the floor.

"Nora…"

"Well, you better have a darn good reason for why you are getting calls from your ex –wife…I'm waiting John…"

"Stop pouting Nora…It's not what you think."

She was near tears when she looked at him…"So you're not playing me for a fool?"

"No…For Gods sake Nora…I love you…Blair was just helping me with my surprise for you…"

"What surprise?"

"Look in my coat pocket."

She searched in his jacket and pulled out a ring box.

"Oh My God…John Is this…Is this what I think it is?"

"I was trying to find the perfect way to ask you to marry me…so will you Nora? Will you be my girl forever? Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

These parts were written by Sharon, Melissa and Angels.

The Lonely Truth

John cautiously slipped out of bed once Nora had fallen asleep. Nora looked so happy with the ring, but he felt miserable. It wasn't even his ring to give. He was holding onto it for his brother Michael so that Marcie wouldn't find it before Michael was ready to propose to her. John would have to call Michael and hope that he would understand. He had no other choice...he had to give Nora something when Blair called or she would have left him.

Despite everything he was in love with Nora, but he loved Blair also. He couldn't give either of them up, but how was he supposed to marry Nora without Blair finding out. He felt trapped and he needed to escape. He quickly got dressed and left.

He drove to Rodi's and ordered a couple of drinks at the bar. He noticed Natalie out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing a short red dress and when she bent over to line up all the balls on the pool table he could see her bare ass cheeks. John got instantly hard when he realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Listen up everybody...I'm closing Rodi's for a private party," John shouted as he stood up. He needed a break from Nora and Blair and Natalie had always been a great fuck.

The bar hoppers grumbled loudly about the sucky management but they managed to exit. He grabbed Natalie's hand as she headed towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" John asked.

"Aren't you closing Rodi's for a private party?"

"You're part of that private party. I noticed you playing pool and I wanted to play with you. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not," Natalie stated.

John locked the doors and closed the blinds when everybody had left. They played a couple of games of strip pool while they drank. Natalie was still the same pool shark and it wasn't long before she had him completely naked.

"I want to fuck you so badly," John stated as he lifted her up on the pool table.

"I want you too John, but aren't you dating Nora?"

"Who told you that?" John asked. He had worked so hard at keeping both of his relationships with Blair and Nora a secret so that they wouldn't find out about one another.

"I overheard her telling my uncle Bo that she was dating you. Is it true?"

"It is...Nora and I are going through a rough patch right now and I really need you Natalie," John stated as he kissed her.

"I don't know John...Nora's always been really nice to me and I don't want to hurt her."

"It's just for tonight and Nora doesn't have to find out. Please Natalie...I just need to feel you in my arms. I'll give you so much pleasure," John stated as he slipped his hand under her red dress and grazed her vagina opening.

"Oh god, I never could say no to you," Natalie stated as she lifted her dress up over her head. She laid down on the pool table and John climbed on top of her.

He was so hard and he needed to cum so badly that he didn't waste anytime on foreplay. He climbed on top of her and shoved his penis into her.

He pounded into her as hard and as fast as he could. Natalie tore into his back with her nails as her walls tightened around his penis and he felt her juices pour into him.

He reached his climax shortly after and he filled her up.

"Thanks for the fantastic Fuck," John stated as he kissed her. "I've got to go, but please feel free to stay as long as you want, just lock up when you go," John stated as he got dressed. He had to get back to Nora before she woke up and realized that he was gone.

XOXOXO

John hurried back to Nora's. He slipped into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He smelled of sleazy sex and Rodi's Tavern. He didn't want Nora to get suspicious. After he was clean, he lay back down in bed next to Nora.

"Where were you, John?" Nora asked him as he curled up with her.

"No where, babe. I just had to... use the bathroom," he lied.

"You were in there a long time," she accused.

"Sorry. I had to... you know, beat off..."

"Why would you have to beat off, John? Don't I pleasure you enough?" Nora asked him.

"Well, you know me. Always horny."

"Maybe I can help with that," Nora said with a smirk.

The next thing he knew, she had wrapped her warm, wet lips around him, sucking his cock. In one second, John was instantly hard. "Baby, that feels sooo good," John moaned as he was caressing her hair. He pushed more of his raging erection into her throat, nearly choking her with his thick length.

"Please baby... don't stop!" John cried out. "I'm gonna cum!"

All of the sudden, he spilled his hot sperm into Nora's throat. As he exploded into her mouth, she swallowed his seed. "Damn," he groaned as he pulled her mouth off him and held her in his arms.

"I can't wait till we are married, John. Where would you like to go on our honeymoon?"

"I- I don't know," John responded as he wondered how he would ever survive the honeymoon with only one lover to fuck.

"Well, we'll think about that later. We better get some sleep. I gotta go to work in the morning."

"Love you. Good night," John whispered as he held her and they fell asleep.

The next morning, John left Nora's after their shower. She had to go to work, and he was horny again. He wanted something new and different and even Blair could not pleasure him now. John wanted something unique. His cock was aching for a rough fuck

XOXOXO

It had been days since Blair had heard from John and she was beginning to get worried. She knew he was working on an important case but she didn't see why he couldn't find a few minutes to call her. She put on her sexiest negligee and a raincoat and headed for the door. If John Mcbain wouldn't come to her then she would come to him.

XOXOO

Nora was staring at her engagement ring as she rode the elevator to work. She wanted to tell everyone in the world they were engaged but for some reason John had balked. She didn't like the thoughts running through her head. She was so distracted by the painful doubts she would rather not think about that she didn't notice Natalie and ran right into her. She had a file in her hands and the papers went everywhere. Nora had apologized and began picking up the papers, trying to be helpful. It was then that Natalie noticed her engagement ring.

"Is…Is that what I think it is? Nora, are you and John engaged?"

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you…"

Her words were cut off by the note she found in the pile. It was a handwritten note with the words "Thank you for last night. John." Nora turned to Natalie, anger flooding her brown eyes.

"What the hell are you doing with a note from my fiancé? Did you spend the night with him?"

"If you have to ask that then maybe you shouldn't be marrying him," She said as she started to walk away. Nora ran after her saying…" You just stay away from him or I'll beat your ass, family or no family." She would have gone after her further except she suddenly had the urge to upchuck and made a beeline for the bathroom, where she proceeded to spend the next few minutes with her head in the toilet.

Natalie then walked into John's office to confront him…she had believed he was having problems with Nora and now she finds out that he's engaged to her…Did he play her once again? And where was John spending all his time these days…he hadn't come into the office in weeks. Maybe she should just tell Nora the truth…Didn't she deserve to know?

XOXOXO

John had decided to go somewhere new and see if he could pick up what his cock had been demanding. He ended up in some place called Port Charles. There was a woman at the jukebox that had been downing tequila shots like water and he could tell that she was in the mood for trouble…he decided to give it to her. They had gone in the back room and played a little strip poker. Before long they were completely naked and he was sucking on her gorgeous breasts while she pushed into his rock hard penis…it was the dirtiest sex he had had in a long time…The only thing he had known about this woman was that her name was Sam…and he hadn't wanted to know anything else. He left her lying on the table with only the words…"Thanks for the incredible fuck…maybe I'll see you around," and then he was gone.

He knew he had to go into work because Nora would start to get suspicious if he didn't. He couldn't exactly work in the same place with her and never come to work. Maybe if he brought her flowers, she would be less suspicious. No scratch that, Nora wasn't a woman for material things. He would have to bring her something else… Thinking quickly, he picked up a pamphlet for Paris and headed for the car…didn't all women dream of going to Paris? Maybe if he told her, they could go there for their honeymoon she would stop asking questions. Then again, he was beginning to think he would have to marry her quickly and as far away as possible… The best way to appease a woman was to marry her.

John walked into his office with the pamphlet and the flowers he had decided to pick up anyways just as Blair was walking in the station. He felt like he would die when he closed the door and found Nora and Natalie sitting there as well. How in the world was he going to fix this one when three of his lovers, one of whom he was engaged to, were all sitting in the same room? He would have to find a way to speak to them all privately but how?

_Where have you been,_ they all asked at the same time.

XOXOXO

"Where were you?" Natalie, Blair and Nora stated at the same time.

"I was in Port Charles helping a Private Detective with some questions about one of their cases," John explained.

"I didn't know that you knew any Private Detectives in Port Charles," Nora stated.

"I don't but I owed my buddy Rick from the FBI a favor. He was supposed to consult on the case, but it was his anniversary so he asked me to cover for him," John explained. "Hey Blair, can I talk to you outside for a minute about a suprise I'm planning for a certain special lady in my life?" John asked. He figured that it was safer to leave Natalie and Nora in the same room than Nora and Blair.

Nora assumed that Blair was helping him plan another suprise for her and smiled at John as he left.

XOXOXO

"What suprise were you planning for us John?" Blair asked as she left the room.

"I want you to go home and pack because I'm going to take you on a romantic vacation this weekend?"

"Where are you taking me?" Blair asked.

"That's the suprise...now go home and pack your bags and I'll see you later," John stated as he gave her a hug.

XOXOXO

"Natalie, I need to talk to Nora alone...I'll meet up with you later and we can discuss the forensics on the Smith case," John stated.

"Fine, I'll call you later," Natalie said as she walked away.

She was tired of John's bullshit lies, but Nora was so happy and she didn't want to be the one to take that away from her.

XOXOXO

"What's going on between you and Natalie?" Nora asked.

"What do you mean?" John asked hoping that Natalie had kept her big, fat mouth shut.

"Natalie was going to leave you a note thanking you for the other night. What happened the other night John?"

"I was going to come home and suprise you, but Natalie and Blair have been helping me plan our honeymoon. I was thinking that I can fly you and the kids to Paris this weekend and we could get married by the Eiffel Tower," John stated.

"That's such a wonderful suprise...I would love to get married in Paris," Nora stated as she kissed John.

"I've got to go, I've only got a couple of days to figure out what I'm going to wear," Nora stated as she hugged John and left.

John grabbed his coat...sometimes having multiple woman in his life was exhausting. There were days that he wished that he could be happy with just one woman, but he couldn't. He loved woman and he didn't want to give any of them up. He headed to Rodi's for a drink.

He could hear Todd and Marty having a very public argument as he walked in. He smiled as he realized that he may be needed to provide comfort to Marty. It had been a long time since he had slept with Marty and he genuinely missed her.


	3. Chapter 3

These parts were written by Sharon, Melissa and Angels.

The Lonely Truth

John wanted to keep his mind off Nora AND Blair, so the fighting between Marty and Todd was a welcome distraction. Marty was slightly drunk, and Todd was trying to get her to leave the bar. "Come on, Marty, let's go home," Todd said to her in a low voice. "I'll make it good this time, I promise."

Despite Todd's efforts to keep their conversation as discreet as possible, Marty was extremely upset, and she was quite loud in her distress. "No, Todd. I am tired of your problems in the bedroom! If you don't do something about your intimacy issues, our relationship is over!" she flung at him.

"Marty, I love you. I'm doing everything I can here. Just give me another chance. Let's go home... Let's make love," Todd coaxed her.

"No!" Marty screamed. "I'm not going to bed with you, just to have you run out and reject me again!"

"Marty, keep it down! People can hear you!" Todd hissed.

"I don't care who hears me! I want you... and I want you to make love to me, Todd. If you can't, I'm going to find someone else who will!" she said as she glared at him.

With those words she went running from the bar. Todd stayed and ordered some hard liquor. He wanted to get drunk and wash away his pain.

After a few minutes, John followed Marty outside. She was upset and stumbling as tears washed down her face. She was still a bit tipsy and trying to locate her car.

"Marty, are you alright?" John asked her in voice of concern.

"Why do you care, John?" she shot back at him.

"I do care. More than you know. And I couldn't help but overhear that argument you had with Todd. I'm sorry that things aren't going so well between you."

Marty stepped into the parking lot. She finally found her little red sports car and began walking toward it. John followed close behind.

"I love Todd. So much. But damnit, he's got some issues. Every time we try making love, he gets scared..." Marty stated. "He hasn't been able to satisfy me in weeks."

John's ears perked up. *Ohhh I could satisfy you, Marty. Over and over ... and OVER again,* he thought.

"I told him to get some counseling, some sort of help for his fears and insecurities, but he won't go," Marty said as she unlocked her vehicle.

"I think that I could help you, Marty," John spoke up.

"What could you do?" Marty asked as she looked at him with tears shining in her eyes.

"I could kiss all your tears away. We loved one another once, you and I. We were so good together. You never had to worry about me satisfying you," John responded. "I always satisfied you. And then some. It could be like that with us again."

"No, I still love Todd," Marty told him.

"I'm going to help Todd, too. I want to help the both of you."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"Trust me, I have my ways. When I am finished, Todd's intimacy issues are going to be a thing of the past," John said with a smirk.

"I think you only wanna get in my pants again," Marty said to him with a frown.

"Yeah, that's part of it. You need me to comfort you, Marty. Please... let me hold you," John said as he approached.

Marty hesitated, but she needed to feel someone's arms around her again. She needed someone to tell her that everything was going to be alright. She craved physical contact, and John was ohhh-so-willing to give it to her. With a little sigh, she went into his arms.

John caressed her back and held her close as she cried. "Why doesn't he want me?" Marty said in a sad little sob.

"I don't know how he can NOT want you; you're so beautiful and sexy," John said as he held her close and comforted her. With each caress against her soft skin, John started getting aroused.

Soon his boner began to grow. He wanted a warm, tight place to stick it. "Marty, I wanna fuck you," he stated. "I will make you feel sooo much better."

Marty hesitated, but the booze was still in her system- it was effecting her, along with all the past rejections from Todd. As John started nibbling her neck, her resistance began wearing down. "I- I dunno,"she murmured as John started fondling one of her breasts.

"Please Marty... you'll love it so much. JUST LET ME FUCK YOU!" John pleaded.

"Well, alright," Marty gave in. "But it better be a quickie... because Todd can never find out."

With a wide grin on his face, John bent Marty over the hood of the car and started lifting her skirt. He tore away her panties and exposed his throbbing erection. He started aiming it toward her tight, wet slit.

"You're going to love this, Marty," he promised as he rammed himself into her deep and hard from behind.

Marty let out a scream as John started fucking her fiercely right in Rodi's parking lot. John pounded into her faster and faster until Marty screamed. He exploded deep inside of her ravaged pussy.

When it was over, he helped her up from where she was pressed against the hood of the car. "Was it good?" he asked her.

"It was great. I truly do feel much better," Marty told him. "But I've betrayed Todd. What am I gonna tell him?"

"You go on home," John said as he gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I'll go in and talk to Todd..."

"If you tell him we had sex, he's going to kill you."

"Trust me. I know exactly what to tell him. Everything is going to be okay, Marty... and you're going to have him back in arms again," John promised. "Just go home, put on something sexy, and wait for me to bring Todd on over."

"Alright," Marty quietly agreed.

XOXOXO

John walked into Rodi's and spotted Todd drinking straight from the Whiskey bottle. "You're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow if you don't take it easy," John stated as he sat down next to Todd.

"What do you care?"

"I don't...forgot that I said anything," John stated as he stood up to leave.

"John... wait, how's Marty."

"Marty's doing good...I'm really good at making other's feel better. I can make you feel better too," John stated as he sat back down next to Todd.

"I don't think that there's anything that you can say to make me feel better. I love Marty so much, but I just can't make love to her. I'm terrified of hurting her again and I end up pulling away everytime she tries to get close to me. Can you help me with that John?"

"Yeah, I believe I can. My boner is super powerful and it hasn't met a problem yet that it can't solve," John stated as he winked at Todd.

"Excuse me...I think that maybe you've had too much to drink John."

"Invite me back to your place and I guarantee I can help you relax while I show you the art of making love."

"I don't think so," Todd stated.

"Oh come on Manning...I'll make you a sandwich."

Todd couldn't walk away from an offer of one of John's sandwiches. "Fine, you can come back to my place, but it better be one good sandwich.

XOXOXO

John's looked at his text messages and he saw that Blair and Nora had both left him several messages wanting to know where he was. He turned his phone on silent...he couldn't hurry. Todd's therapy was of the utmost importance and the art of making love couldn't be rushed.

He finished slathering Mayo on the bread and placed the turkey just the way that Manning liked it.

"Oh god, this turkey sandwich is amazing," Todd stated as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "So how are you going to help me with my intimacy issues?" Todd asked.

"I want you to pretend that I'm Marty."

"I don't think that's going to work. You look nothing like Marty and you don't have the right body parts."

"Marty and I both have holes that you can stick your erection into. "

"You're insane."

"Well if you don't want me to help you make love to Marty without freezing up, then I'll leave."

"Wait John. I'll do it...I'm desparate to make love to Marty and you may just be my only chance," Todd stated as he pulled his pants off.

He began to insert his erection into John's butthole when he froze. John helped him to relax again by sucking on his neck and Todd tried again.

It took them several hours, but Todd was finally able to get off while he thrusted inside of John.

"Now, it's my turn to show you how it's done," John stated as he shoved his throbbing erection into Todd. He thrusted over and over again until he was able to cum.

"Go find Marty...you're a very good lover and I'm certain that you can satisfy her," John stated as he stood up and put his clothes back on.

"I'm going to be out of town this weekend, but when I get back I will be free to offer you some more help on your sexual intimacy issues."

"I might just take you up on that," Todd stated.

"Please do."

He looked at his phone and knew that he had to get back to Nora. She had left several voicemails and he could tell that she was beginning to get worried.

XOXOXO

After sending a quick text to Blair, John turned off his phone and returned to Nora's house. He found her knee deep in water coming from the laundry room. She was attempting to stop the pipes from breaking any further but they kept squirting water on her.

"Well are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there," she spat in frustration?

"Well I don't know, you look kind of cute, all covered in water," he said.

"John, I swear to God, if you don't stop this pipe from flooding my house…"

She was near tears now and for a brief second he felt guilty for hurting her. He tried to grab the pipe but it proceeded to splash all over him as well. After a few more minutes of failing to turn the water off, John was finally able to get it under control.

"What the hell are you doing in here Nora? You could have hurt yourself…"

"Yeah well I asked you to fix the damn thing but you're never home to do it…I can't exactly let me and Matthew go without clothes…and don't say it…I'm in no mood right now…"

"I'm sorry…Nora, I'm sorry…I know that I worried you…"

"You're damn right you worried me…I'm beginning to wonder if you want me at all anymore..."

"Nora, how could you say that? We're getting married this weekend."

"I know…But every time I try to call you, you're busy. What are you doing? You're not working."

"Are you checking up on me now? Don't you trust me?"

"Oh do NOT try that one Mcbain. You're NOT turning this around to make it MY fault. I'm NOT your emotional punching bag and if that's what you think marriage is then you can take your ass right out that door…I'm your fiancé and I demand respect…so respect me and tell me the damn truth? Why don't you pick up your phone when I call?"

"Nora, I couldn't. I was planning a very special surprise for our honeymoon…you wouldn't want to ruin the surprise would You?"

"You have a surprise for me?"

"Of course I do baby. I like surprising you. It's one of the joys of marriage isn't it?"

"I suppose…"

"Come on baby…let me make it up to you?"

She flashed him a seductive smile as she walked closer to him…

"How do you plan on doing that detective Mcbain?"

"How do you think," he said, as he drew her into a passionate kiss? "You're all wet baby…wouldn't want you to freeze to death."

"So you're going to keep me warm huh?"

"You bet I am…"

He lifted her onto the washing machine and began to unbutton her now see-through top. He kissed her roughly as he unsnapped her bra. Her eyes were filled with passion as he looked at her.

"God you are beautiful. I can't believe you still want to marry me."

"Shut up. You have a lot of making up to do."

"And I plan on paying up."

They tore the rest of each other's clothes off with desperate urgency. She pulled John closer to her as she sat on the edge of the washing machine. There was water everywhere but they didn't care. John guided his cock to the tip of her opening as she curled around him.

"Oh my God…God that feels good...More baby…More…," John begged as he pushed his hardness into her.

"Aren't you supposed to be making it up to ME," she asked playfully as she went deeper into him?

"What do you want Nora? Tell me what you want?"

"I want, all of you," she said, as she lifted herself into his arms. Thoughts of everything else were forgotten as they sunk down onto the wet floor and began to have sex again…and again…and again.

John wondered how he would get her to Paris and then get back to Llanview for Blair and still make it to his wedding on time without raising Nora's already rising suspicions…but for now, as she pushed into him harder and he could feel them both cum, he was a very happy man…

XOXOXO

After a couple of hours of lying there naked in the flooded laundry room atop a pile of clothes, John realized Nora was shivering. "How about a nice, warm bubblebath?" John asked as he lifted her into his arms. He didn't want her to get sick right before their wedding. But it would appear it was too late, Nora was already throwing up. As soon as he carried her into the warmth of the bathroom, she squirmed from his arms and ran over to the toliet. To his surprise and shock, Nora bent over the toliet and began retching repeatedly.

"What is it, darling? What's wrong?" he asked her in concern.

"I dunno. I must have a touch of the flu... or maybe I... ate something bad. I've been throwing up a lot lately," Nora said as she wiped her lips with a washcloth. She felt considerably better now that she had emptied the contents of her stomach. The hot bubblebath was sounding very nice. She was cold from lying down in the flooded laundry room with John.

John placed a gentle hand on Nora's forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever. Maybe you should see a doctor. I don't want you to be sick right before our wedding..."

"Maybe this is your fault, Detective McBain."

"My fault? What did I do...?" he asked.

"Me... A lot. And you know, maybe I am pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" John said in shock. He had never thought of that. He'd been having sex with a great number of women. What if they all got pregnant at once? He was always spontaneous, and he seldom, if ever, used a condom.

"Ohhh God," he gasped.

"What is it, John? Don't you want to have a child with me?" Nora asked, feeling hurt.

"Of course, baby. You're the woman I love. It's just all so sudden. But I will be so happy if we do have a baby," he told her as he took her in his arms.

"After our bath, maybe you could go to the store for a pregnancy test. We just gotta know for sure..."

"Yeah... okay," he said as he started the bath water. He was horny again, and he knew the perfect way to warm Nora up in the bath.

They climbed into the tub together and Nora settled herself upon John's lap. He cupped her breasts as he stared into her eyes. "John, will you really be happy if we are having a baby?" she asked.

"Yes, I am marrying the woman I love... and having a baby together will be the icing on the cake," he told her as he gently squeezed her breasts.

Nora smiled as she curled up in the warm bubble bath with John. She suddenly hoped her pregnancy test turned out positive. She wanted a baby with John. A child together would make their love complete.

Xoxoxoxo

Across town at LaBoulie, Blair had tried calling John for the upteenth time. Her urgency to reach him was more intense than ever. "John, please call me right away. I need to tell you something. It's urgent," she said in her voice mail. She stared down at the positive pregnancy test in her hand. How would John react? Would he pleased that Blair was having his child?

XOXOXO

Nora wrapped her arms around John as she turned in his arms, pressing her wet lips against his as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and devoured her lips like a starving man. Her body began to tremble against his when she felt his cock slip inside her, hardening even further as it entered her.

"Oh God…God I want you," she cried as he emptied his seed into her even further and left her breathless. When the water from the tub began to run cold, John picked her up and carried her naked body to the bed, still kissing her.

"I'm going to make you feel so good baby," he said as he laid her down on the sheets and climbed over her. He ran his fingers across her still wet skin and guided them into her moist folds. She cried in pleasure when he continued to finger her deeply, causing her to release her juices, all over the mattress. John licked her up and began to run his tongue up to her breasts, taking each one into his mouth and sucking…eliciting even more pleasure from his lover.

He began to touch and caress her with skilled perfection… until he thrust his rock hard cock into her ready womanhood…she was so hot and moist that every time he touched her, she shivered.

"I love it when you're this hot for me…show me baby…show me what you want me to do to you…"

She sat up on the bed, running her fingers through his hair as she pressed her lips to his. Her legs brushed across his as she rolled on top of him and whispered in his ear. "I want to be fucked…I am so needy John…I want to feel how much you need me…fuck me until I see stars…"

He was only to happy to comply…knowing that as long as he kept this woman satisfied, she wouldn't get suspicious…the last thing he could afford was alienating the D.A…because he knew that she could make his life far more miserable then Blair ever could…She was in a position to ruin his reputation, and possibly his life…and he did love her…a part of him really did love this woman…

He entered her hard and deep…sensual and exotic…he loved the way she touched him…she made him lose his concentration as he emptied his seed into her so deep, he could have sworn he was a part of her. And then she had sprawled out against him, her head resting on his chest as she covered it with deep kisses, and sweat rolled down their faces.

"I guess I warmed you up huh," he said with a wicked smile.

"Yeah I guess you did," she said as she rolled over in the tangled sheets. John slipped out of her embrace, and kissed her, quickly putting his jeans on.

"Where are you going?"

"I believe someone asked me to pick up a pregnancy test," he said, as he finished getting dressed. He was at the door when Nora called back to him.

"What are you hoping for John," she asked? "Do you want to have a baby with me?"

He walked back to the bed and kissed her deeply…Knowing that his actions would speak louder then his words. "What do YOU think," He said? "I'll be back soon." And then he was out the door, and Nora stretched out on the bed and smiled. She was so happy that she could be carrying the child of the man she loved. She just hoped she could get over her lingering doubts before she ruined things for them. She wanted to marry him right away...and she was determined to make that happen...tonight...and with that, she picked up the phone and started making preparations.

XOXOXO

John hated the fact that he had to be here. It was bad enough that he had gotten an urgent message from Blair that he had to ignore for the moment but he needed to take care of this situation now because if he waited until later, someone just might catch him. He was supposed to be on his way to Paris by now…

He picked up the pregnancy test and casually decided to get two bouquets of roses for his lady friends. He would pick up one to bring with him when he went and saw Blair and another when he went back for Nora. As he left the store, he silently said a prayer that this test was negative. What was he going to do if Nora was pregnant? Everyone was going to find out he was the father and then what….his carefully constructed lies would begin to unravel…

As he was heading for the car, he nearly ran over Viki, who knocked over the bag. When she saw the test, she sighed.

"Is this for Nora or Natalie," She asked? John seemed genuinely surprised that she knew about Natalie. He thought he had been so careful. Apparently that bitch had been blabbing again. He would have to find a way to shut her up…and soon. "My daughter told me about your night together," She said. "But I found that odd because I knew you were dating Nora. You better not be two timing them…I care about them both and if you hurt either of them, I will come after you with a vengeance…"

Viki didn't say anything further…she just left him with some food for thought. Now he was going to have to make sure his lies stayed hidden…If he had Nora's best friend after him too, he would surely be in trouble. He was beginning to feel the pressure as he walked away. This was one of those moments he wished he had something to take the edge off. He thought about going back inside for a beer but he knew he had to hurry.

XOXOXO

After checking his messages, he showed up at Blair's. He nearly forgot to hide the pregnancy test in his truck but was reminded when he pulled out one of the bouquets of roses. Somehow he remembered the yellow ones were Blair's favorite and the White were Nora's, so he reached for the correct one and knocked on Blair's door.

"Hey you," she said, wearing a sexy negligee and nothing else. "I was beginning to get worried when you didn't call."

He kissed her as he walked inside and shut the door, handing her the roses. "I figured I'd stop by instead. Yellow are your favorite right?"

"You remembered, "She said, impressed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about," he said, hoping they could get this over quickly so he could fuck her and get back to Nora before she called in a search party. He was trying to avoid having to explain his relationship with Nora to Bo because he was his friend but he had already started asking questions…no doubt because he was dating his ex. The last thing he needed was another interrogation.

Blair sensed his anxiety and smiled. "Don't worry John. It's not a life sentence. It's just that…Well I'm Pregnant."

"You're what," he asked, certain he had heard her wrong. Now what was he going to do. He couldn't marry Blair because he had already proposed to Nora and he didn't want to commit anything illegal. He was fairly certain Blair wouldn't understand that.

"It's okay John. You don't have to worry. I don't expect you to marry me or anything. I just thought you should know."

John looked like he was about to pass out. Blair didn't know what to do because she had never seen him like this. Suddenly, he grabbed the door and said…"I'll be right back. I need some air."

The walls were closing in on him and Blair watched as he ran from the house, clearly shocked by his reaction. It was not the happy reunion she had expected. She could only hope that once the shock wore off, he would be happy.

John went to angel square and threw up in the river. Then he sat against the wall and put his head back. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now," he said.

"Well _I_ can certainly help you with that detective," Kim said, as she stepped out from the shadows and kneeled down beside him. "Why don't you let Kimmie, take care of your ouchie," She cooed, as she let her hand drape over his bulging erection and kissed him.

XOXOXO

"I can take care of you," Kim whispered as she stroked John's growing erection.

"It's a tempting offer, but I think that my boner has gotten me into enough trouble lately," John said as he stepped away from Kim and sat on the pair.

Kim sat by his side and placed her hand on his thighs. "I'm a really good listener and I promise not to judge if you want to unload on me."

"I'm engaged to one woman who might be pregnant and I got my other girlfriend pregnant. When they find out that I've been cheating on them...they're going to leave me and I don't want to lose either one of them. I love them both in very different ways."

"Maybe they won't find out."

"It's a small town and people are already beginning to talk. I don't see any way out of this one."

"I do...I've done my fair share of cheating and I've had plenty of close calls, but I've never gotten caught."

"What can I do?" John asked.

if you don't want your pregnant girlfriend to find out about your fiancé then you will have to move with one of them out of town. If you moved to Pine Valley or Port Charles then you would be close enough to come back here and spend some other time with your other girl. Your girls will be far enough away from each other that they shouldn't find out about each other."

"That's just crazy enough that it might work. Thanks for listening."

"Sure...no problem. Doctor Kimmie's really good at keeping secrets and I'm even better at fucking so let me take care of you tonight. I'm even on birth control so you won't have to worry about another unexpected pregnancy," Kim stated then she leaned in and kissed him.

"Where do you want to do this?" John asked.

"Have you ever had sex in a river before?" Kim asked.

"No, but I'm always open to experimentation."

"So am I," Kim stated as she removed her shirt and helped John up. They walked down to the Llantana river as they removed their clothing.

"Oh...it's so cold," Kim stated as she stepped into the frigid, rushing waters of the river.

"I'll warm you up," John stated as he crushed her naked body to his. His erection was throbbing so hard and the curves of her body felt so good against his.

John laid Kimmie down in the mud where the sand and the river water collided and he laid himself over her inserting the tip of his penis against her Vagina.

"Fuck me John," Kimmie pleaded.

He plunged himself into her and began to groan as the full pleasure of her walls surrounding his penis hit him. He shoved into her over and over again harder and harder each time as she scratched his back with her fingernails.

"Oh...fuck...yes," Kimmie shouted as she soaked John's penis with her cum.

Kim's cum was exactly what John needed to send him over the edge and he released himself into her.

"Thank you doctor Kimmy...that was exactly what I needed and I feel so much better," John stated as he helped her out of the mud.

They finished getting dressed and Kim handed John her number. "Call me if you ever want me to help you again...like I said, I'm really good at keeping dirty little secrets," Kim stated as she kissed him one more time and walked away.

XOXOXO

John rushed back over to Blair's...he needed to apologize to her for walking out on her earlier.

"John, what happened to you. You're all covered in mud," Blair stated as she opened the door.

"I went and walked along the edge of the Llantana River because I needed to think about some things. I'm sorry Blair...I was just caught off gaurd when you told me that you were pregnant, but I am happy about this and I do love you Blair."

"I love you too John," Blair stated as she pulled him into a hug.

"Blair...there's something that I need to talk to you about. I've been asked to transfer to the Port Charles police department to help them out with an investigation. Will you move there with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: This chapter was written by Sharon, Melissa (T & M Fan), and AngelsInstead._

_**Chapter Four : The Lonely Truth**_

Blair was surprised by John's question when he asked if she'd move to Port Charles with him. Recently, Starr, Cole, and Hope had moved to Port Charles. It was the perfect opportunity for Blair to reunite with her daughter and granddaughter. "Sure, John. I think that's a wonderful idea. I will move to Port Charles with you. Starr, Cole, and Hope will be so glad when I tell them the news," Blair responded.

John kissed her softly and gazed into her eyes. "Start packing your things, Blair. We are moving this weekend," he told her. "I can't wait to get a nursery set up for our little one."

Blair placed her hand on her tummy. "I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl."

"I am kind of hoping for a little girl as beautiful as her mother," John said as drew Blair into his arms.

"Sam's going to be so excited about having a little sister or brother. I love you so much, John."

"I love you too, babe. But I gotta go. I have a bunch of things I gotta do before the move. I have to tie up all the lose ends of the case I've been working on," John told her as he gave her one last kiss.

"But I didn't even get to make love to you yet," Blair said sadly.

"I know, but we'll make up for it later. I promise."

XOXOXO

John walked into Nora's carrying the bouquet of white roses and the pregancy test. He drew her into his arms and gave her the roses. "The suspense is killing me..." he told her as he handed her the pregnancy test. "Why don't we find out if we are having a baby, darling?"

"The flowers are lovely, John, but why were you gone so long?" she asked him.

"I saw an old friend at the pharmacy and we got to talking..." John said as that was partially true. He didn't tell Nora about his and Vicki's tense conversation. He hoped that very soon he could dispel all the rumors. He didn't want to lose Nora or Blair. He still wanted as many lovers as possible.

"I'll be right back," Nora told him as she walked into the bathroom carrying the pregancy test.

John waited right outside the door as Nora went in to preform the test. She came out a few minutes later, a beautiful smile on her face. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"You're going to be a daddy," she told him as she wrapped him in her embrace.

*Times two,* John was thinking. He started wracking his brain, thinking of other women he may have impregnated. His stomach churned when he thought of all the possiblities.

"Are you happy, John?" Nora asked.

"I'm insanely happy, dearest," he said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "We need to get the nursery ready."

"We better put that on hold..." Nora stated. "Because we are getting married tonight..."

Xxxooo

John and Nora were flying to Paris to get married tonight. They were on a private jet with plenty of privacy and John could feel his erection coming as he stared at his future wife struggling with her zipper.

"You know sweetheart, there's still plenty of time for you to zip that up…how about you let me zip it down right now…"

"John McBain…this is an airplane."

"Yes, and you see this right here…" He pulled the curtain to give them more privacy…"We have all the privacy in the world."

"You really can't wait can you?"

"Not when I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the world…can I help it if I want to make love to you all the time…"

She giggled when he moved the zipper down her dress. John looked at her standing in lacy white panties and matching bra and began to cum.

"Oh…my…fucking…god…you are gorgeous…

She helped him out of his suit and they were soon falling back onto the seats in the plane. John slipped his fingers inside her panties and rubbed the length of her womanhood before sticking two fingers inside her…"Cum for me baby." He pulled the material of her panties aside and she slid the wet juice down her legs as it drenched John's fingers. Nora pulled his boxers down his legs and grabbed his throbbing erection.

"So hard baby…I love how hard you are."

"Suck on my dick baby…please…"

"I was getting to that…stop being so impatient."

She sucked on his dick until she had taken it fully in her mouth, rubbing the length of him with her fingers until he poured his desire into her throat. He unsnapped her bra and began to suck her hardening breasts like a starving man. Nora moaned his name as he pushed his naked body over hers and thrust his bulging erection into her over and over again…They had fallen off the seats and were now sprawled on the floor spooned together, slipping in and out of each other as they went completely insane…until they had exploded inside each other and lay out of breath with their arms wrapped around each other.

Nora: Shit that was…was that a preview of our honeymoon?

John: You know it babe…

Nora: Can I get another appetizer?

John: You can always get an appetizer sweetie…You know you make me so horny…I could make love to you all day and never get full?

John pushed his hardness into her over and over again as they continued to have mad, passionate sex on the floor of the airplane, with Nora trembling beneath him in complete ecstasy.

XOXOXO

John and Nora walked out of the airport and headed for the site of the wedding. This was it he thought…this was the moment he would take a wife. He felt his cock harden as he looked at her...he might love women in general but Nora was one of the best...she would make for a good wife. And if he was lucky, her bliss would keep her suspicions away...he would do anything to keep her by his side. He wasn't going to lose that incredible sex with her...she was a sensational lover.

She looked so happy as she walked down the aisle to marry him…He thought about calling it off to spare her heartache but he was a very selfish man and he told himself he also didn't want to ruin her bliss...which was true, but he also didn't want to lose _her_ and this was more about him then her. He took her hand and kissed her passionately as the preacher began.

XOXOXO

Blair had tried to call John for a long time now. He should have been back by now. What the hell was taking him so long? She was searching in the dresser for a number of the police station since he hadn't been answering his cell when a brochure fell out from under his socks, indicating that he had been hiding it.

"Paris…what the hell is John doing with a brochure for Paris…and why is he hiding it?"

XOXOXO

"Will you promise to forsake all others?" The preacher asked John.

As much as John wanted to mean every word of his vows to Nora...this was one thing that he knew he couldn't honestly promise. Sweat began to gather on his forehead as he looked at Nora and the minister. He hated lying in a chapel to a man of god, but there was no other way. "I do," John stated as he grabbed Nora's hands and stared in his eyes to see if she believed him.

They finished exchanging vows and then the preacher announced that he could kiss his bride. He pulled Nora close to him and he kissed her.

John paid the minister and then he took Nora up to their honeymoon suite. He was horny again and he was looking forward to their honeymoon night.

He was helping Nora out of her dress when she threw up on him. "I'm sorry John...I'm just really not feeling very good right now."

"It's okay baby...I'll take care of you. Do you want to take a bath?"

"Maybe later...I just want to take a nap," Nora stated. She felt bad...but she was so nauseous and she was exhausted from their wedding and she knew from experience that sleep was the only thing that would ease her morning sickness. "I promise that I'll make it up to you later," Nora stated as she kissed John.

"That's okay baby," John stated as he climbed into bed beside Nora and held her until she fell asleep.

XOXOXO

John looked over at Nora and sighed. His erection was raging right now and he desparately needed relief. So far his marriage to Nora had been a major disappointment.

He climbed out of bed, got dressed, grabbed his cell phone and headed out. When he stepped out into the hallway he noticed that there were several missed calls from Blair.

"Hey Blair, what's going on?" he asked as soon as he heard her voice on the other line.

"Where the hell are you? and why are you hiding a brochure for Paris from me?" Blair asked hysterically.

"I wasn't hiding anything from you...well I was, but only because I wanted to suprise you. I'm actually in Paris right now, setting everything up for your arrival."

"You're in Paris? What do you mean my arrival?"

"Remember how I told you that I wanted to take you on a romantic vacation soon...well when I found out about the baby, I really wanted to surprise you with a relaxing vacation so we could celebrate. I just came up early so that I could make sure that everything was perfect for you when you got here. I've arranged for you to take a flight here at eight tomorrow."

"That's a wonderful surprise John...I love you so much. I'm sorry that I got so upset earlier...it must be pregnancy hormones."

"It's okay baby. I love you too and I'll see you soon," John stated as he hung up the phone.

He called the airport as he booked the morning flight to Paris while he stepped into the elevator. He was having the worse night ever...he still had an erection that needed to find satisfaction and he had to spend a fortune to fly Blair out to Paris. At least if she was here now he wouldn't be so sexually frustrated.

He stepped out of the elevator and headed to the outside nightclub that was on the roof of their hotel. Since Blair wasn't here to fuck and Nora was too sick he had to find somebody else to relieve him of the pressure that was building.

XOXOXO

John sat at the bar and ordered a shot of Vodka as he spotted her walking his way. "Adrianna? What are you doing here?" John asked as he gave her a hug.

"I live in Paris and I just came here to unwind. What are you doing here?"

"I came here for work. The F.B.I needed my help on a case. I would really love to catch up with you, but it's kind of noisy in here. Do you want to get a room?" John asked as he eyed Adrianna up and down.

"Sure," Adrianna stated as she paid the bartender and left with John.

John went down to the lobby with her and paid for another room. He gave the receptionist cash and then they headed upstairs to their room. He paused when he realized that he had booked the room right next door to his and Nora's room. He thought about getting a different room, but that would have looked suspicious to Adrianna, besides he really needed to relieve the pressure that was continuing to build in his pants so he opened the door and stepped into the room with Adrianna.

XOXOXO

Once they stepped into the hotel room, John wasted no time before he undressed Adrianna. "You're so beautiful," he breathed as he stared at her luscious breasts. He carried her over to the window seat and began kissing the lovely globes. He drew a nipple into his mouth and gently suckled it. As he tasted her breasts, he freed his immense erection. He couldn't wait to sink it deep inside her.

"Bend over the window seat. I'd like to fuck you from behind," John urged her.

As he helped her get into position, he stroked his raging boner. He pressed the tip against her juicy pussy and began to insert it into her tight depths. "Ahhhh!" he cried out as he thrust deep into her pink slit.

John began to slide into Adrianna faster and faster, finally finding sweet relief for the throbbing flesh between his thighs. He made her cum three times before he spurted his seed into her tight, pink depths. Breathing heavily, he pulled out of her ravaged pussy.

"You're amazing," he said as he turned her around and kissed her. "I love Paris."

She smiled at him and carressed his cheek. "Are you going to stay the night with me?" she asked him.

"I'm afraid I already have a prior commitment," John told her sadly. "But I will probably be back to visit you in a day or so."

"I'd like that," she said as she seductively trailed her fingers down his sexy chest.

"See ya soon," he promised as he zipped up his pants, then left.

XOXOXO

Nora was sleeping contentedly when John slipped in the door and went to take a quick shower. He had to wash the smell of sex from his body before he crawled into bed with her. As he soaped himself in the shower, he thought of how Nora needed her rest. Now that she was pregnant, she'd have to take care of herself... and there would be less time for steamy sex. He'd have to find it elsewhere.

Blair would be arriving on the morning flight... and if she didn't suffer from pregnancy symptoms, he would get to fuck her to his heart's content. And if Blair wasn't feeling well, there was always Adrianna. Hell, there were lots of sexy women in Paris. It was like a dream cum true for him. John McBain wanted to fuck them all.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: This chapter was written by Sharon, Melissa (T & M Fan), and AngelsInstead._

**The Lonely Truth: Chapter Five**

_The Next Morning_

John was beginning to feel the walls closing in around him. They had been all out ofhotels and the only one he had been able to get was the one right next to the one he shared with Nora…on the other side from the one of the woman he had slept with just the night before. How was he going to keep Nora and Blair apart without them getting suspicious? Sweat dripped down his face as Blair walked down the runway. He was going to have to spin some elaborate lie soon enough…Nora would only sleep for so long.

John embraced Blair as she walked into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"How are you feeling baby," John asked her?

"I'm feeling great today. Maybe we could just skip the sight seeing today. I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said, as he cautiously led her to their hotel room. Somewhere between the airport and the hotel room, Blair had become suspicious.

"Why don't you seem happy to see me…This was your idea."

"Of course I'm happy to see you. Let's just go inside and I'll prove it to you."

Blair followed John inside like a lost puppy…all doubts erased when his lips met hers.

XOXOXO

Nora had woken the next morning, instinctively reaching for her husband, only to find the bed empty. She found it odd that he wasn't there when it was their honeymoon but she gave him some leeway because she knew she had been sick. When she found the rose and the note, she began to relax a little. John would be back soon with breakfast and then she could make it up to him.

She was searching for the perfect outfit to greet him in…something that was sexy and exotic and breathtaking. They had missed their wedding night because she was sick withpregnancy symptoms but she felt much better now. And just as she was pulling the perfect piece off a hanger, it fell onto the floor, where John's jacket was thrown. She picked it up and was about to hang it when a piece of paper fell out of the pocket.

It had simply a name and number. "Who the hell is Adrianna," she wondered as she walked to the bed. She sat down and was about to dial the number when she heard the loud thumping from next door. Though she had a feeling she knew what was going on, the lawyer in her had to make sure so she had walked to the door and prepared to turn the lock when she heard a familiar voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"?

She turned around, a mixture of surprise and annoyance filling her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here Bo…?

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life…"

"You're too late...If what you consider a mistake is marrying John… I'm already his wife…"

"Then you're in bigger trouble then I thought…If you open that door….you know what you're going to find…"

"I'm pretty sure you are going to tell me…given that you have all the answers…"

"Nora, I'm not trying to hurt you…But John doesn't love you…If you opened that door, you would find that out and I don't want you to see it…I don't want you to get your heart broken…"

"The only person who broke my heart was you…"

"Fine…You want to go on living in denial…go ahead…but if you open that door, the only thing you will see is your so called husband screwing another woman…"

"You bastard," she spat as she slapped him across the face. "You're not going to turn me against my husband. Not when I'm pregnant. Go away Bo. Go away and save someone else because I don't need it. I don't need anything from you. "

"Nora wait…just wait…"

"No…No, go to hell…whoever is having sex in that room, it is not my husband…he wouldn't do that to me… he wouldn't…"

"Then where is he Nora…where is your husband now?"

"None of your damn business…You don't GET to question my personal life you son of a bitch…you are NOT my husband anymore…leave us alone Bo…leave us the hell alone…"

She slammed into the hotel room swearing and sat down on the bed as she threw a glass at the door. Just who did he think he was anyways? She loved her husband. She wasn't going to let her ex put doubts in her head…and yet…yet where was he…maybe there was only one way to find out…She didn't want to seem like the jealous, insecure wife but she was beginning to get worried…she picked up the piece of paper and dialed Adrianna's number.

"Yes hello, this is Mrs. John Mcbain and I would like to know why the hell my husband has your number in his coat pocket…We're supposed to be on our honeymoon and he's disappeared….you wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

_XOXOXO_

__"I've got to go," John stated as he reached for his boxer shorts.

"You're leaving now? I just got here and I was kind of hoping that we could spend the day in bed together," Blair said as she sat up and nibbled on his ear.

John could feel his erection getting bigger and bigger as Blair's tongue darted in and out of his ear. Should he go and see Nora or should he stay and fuck Blair again? There was a chance that Nora would be sick again and then what would he do with his boner...whereas Blair could satisfy him now. "I can give you twenty more minutes, but then I really got to go," John stated as he pulled off his pants.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked.

"I have to help my CIA friend Anna with one of her cases. She's tracking an international serial killer that she believes is connected to one of my cold cases. I wouldn't leave you if it wasn't important," John lied, hoping that the explanation would be enough for Blair so that she would satisfy him once more before he took off.

"Then you should just go," Blair stated as she climbed off the bed and wrapped a robe around herself.

"Blair, please don't me mad at me," John stated as he put his pants back on. It didn't look like Blair was in the mood for sex so he needed to hurry to Nora and hope that she was feeling better.

"I'm tired of always coming in second place with you. Just once I would like you to put me ahead of your work."

"I'm sorry Blair, I promise that I'm going to make more time for us. Why don't you do a little shopping today on me and tomorrow, I will spend the whole day with you in bed."

"Okay, but you better spend the whole day with me tomorrow," Blair stated as she kissed John goodbye.

XOXOXO

"This is Mrs. John Mcbain...who are you and why does my husband have your phone number?" Nora asked.

"Nora, is that you?" Adrianna asked as she recognized the voice.

"I'm sorry, but how do you know my name?" Nora asked taken aback that this Adrianna girl seemed to know who she was.

"Nora...it's me. It's Adrianna...Adrianna Crammer."

"Adrianna it's so good to talk to you again. It's been years since I've talked to you. Did John run into you? Is that why he has your number?" Nora asked.

"Yes, John and I bumped into each other yesterday. I had a work conference in your hotel and I ran into John on the elevator. He mentioned that you two got married and that we should have lunch sometime while you were in Paris. I gave him my number so that we could set something up," Adrianna lied. She had always liked Nora and she couldn't bear the thought of breaking up her marriage even if John was a low life cheater.

"Oh...that would be wonderful. I would absolutely love to have lunch and catch up with you. Does lunch for this afternoon work for you?"

"That would be great. I can meet you and John at the hotel restraunt in an hour," Adrianna stated.

XOXOXO

John grabbed some breakfast from the hotel lobby and headed back up to his room.

"Nora, I got breakfast, but I would really love to spend some quality time with you first," John stated as he grabbed her and passionately kissed her. His erection was throbbing so badly and he needed to find a release fast.

"I'm sorry John, but we don't have time for that. We need to meet Adrianna Crammer in the hotel restraunt in ten minutes," Nora stated.

XOXOXO

Blair was starving so she decided to have some lunch at the hotel before she went shopping.

"Adrianna, what are you doing here" Blair asked as she gave her cousin a hug.

"I'm meeting some old friends for lunch. What brings you to Paris Blair?" Adrianna asked.

"My boyfriend John Mcbain brought me here on a vacation to celebrate. I'm pregnant," Blair stated.

Adrianna's eyes got huge when she heard Blair announce that she was pregnant and John was her boyfriend. "Ohhh my God!" Adrianna gasped, nearly choking on her glass of wine.

"What is it, Adrianna? What's wrong?" Blair asked in concern.

"N-nothing is wrong. I- I just can't believe John is your boyfriend... and you're- you're having his baby!" Adrianna exclaimed.

"Well, I did used to be married to him. He's a wonderful guy. He works far too much, but I love him to pieces," Blair said to her cousin.

"Ohhh dear Lord," Adrianna moaned when she realized she had made passionate love to John just the day before... and the man that was Blair's boyfriend was also Nora's husband. Since Blair was pregnant, and she'd lost 3 babies already, Adrianna couldn't let Blair become upset by finding out that John was a low-down, rotten snake. Instead, she would take care of John herself.

"Adrianna, are you sure you're okay?" Blair asked as she looked over the menu.

"I-I'm fine... and I'm just so happy for you, Blair. You're having a baby," Adrianna said as she forced a smile. As soon as she got her hands on that John, she'd pulverize him. How dare he hurt both Blair and Nora this way! John McBain would pay for his womanizing ways!

"Blair, let's go shopping!" Adrianna suddenly said when she realized that John and Nora would be arriving soon. It definately wouldn't be good if Blair and Nora met up and started questioning each other. Someone was bound to get hurt.

"But I am hungry..." Blair protested. "I'm pregnant...and I've been puking so much, I need to eat. Besides, you said you were meeting some old friends here at the hotel restaurant."

"That's alright. But I don't see you often enough... and now that you're in Paris, I want to take you shopping and buy a few cute little items for the new baby," Adrianna said as she drug Blair away. Blair thought Adrianna was acting rather strange, but she followed her out of the hotel anyway.

They just missed John and Nora as they got off the elevator and walked toward the restaurant. "Where's Adrianna?" Nora said as she looked around the crowd but did not see Dorian's daughter anywhere.

"Maybe something came up...and she had to leave town," John said as he caressed his hand up and down Nora's back. "Can't we go back to our room? I'd really like to fuck you now."

"John ~ you bad boy, someone's going to hear you!" Nora exclaimed as she glanced at him and saw a look of wild lust in his deep blue eyes.

"Let's forget about Adrianna," John insisted as he lay his hand on Nora's sexy ass and began to caress it. "Pregnant women are so sexy. Let's go back to our hotel room and I will massage your feet..."

"After lunch, we can do exactly that," Nora promised him. "But for now, we'll go to the restaurant, and we'll wait for Adrianna. She said she'd be here."

John didn't like the arrangement as the waiter found them a table. Nora was looking over the menu and all John could think about was his throbbing boner. He wanted to reach under the table and fondle it until it spurted. It was so HARD to be good.

"I think I want to order the escargot. Does that sound good, John?" Nora asked as she looked up from her menu to see John's eyes glazed over with lust.

Before John could answer, he got a call on his cell phone. He took the call, discovering it was Adrianna. She had went to the ladies room when Blair was looking in a baby boutique so she could warn John that she was on to him. "I know what you're doing, John McBain. You're going to be very sorry for what you've done to my cousin Blair and my good friend Nora," Adrianna said with anger.

"Now either you tell those two beautiful women what you've done or I am telling them for you!" Adrianna threatened.

"Ohhh hell," John said into the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: This chapter was written by Sharon, Melissa (T & M Fan), and AngelsInstead._

**The Lonely Truth - Chapter Six**

John quickly hung up the phone, not wanting to get into this with her over the phone with Nora sitting right there. She was looking at him with amusement as she looked up from her menu.

"Problem," she asked?

"That was Adrianna. She's sorry but she's not going to be able to make it."

"Is she okay…Maybe we should go check on her."

"That's a really bad idea Nora. "

"Why…Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well she's contagious…you don't want the baby to catch anything do you?"

"She was fine when I talked to her."

"I know…that's what's so weird. But you know how these things go sweetheart? Sometimes it just comes out of nowhere."

"Maybe she's pregnant too…"

John nearly choked on her words and she looked at him in concern. "John…John are you okay…John?"

She pushed the glass of water closer to him and he took a sip. "I'm fine…I just…Nora if that was supposed to be a joke, it's not funny."

"Why are you so concerned with if Adriana is pregnant or not…It's not like you're the father…"

"Nora, can we please just drop this…we haven't been married for very long but I have yet to enjoy all the benefits of that…are you going to make me wait forever?"

Nora grinned as she reached under the table and grabbed his bulging erection and squeezed…"So Hard baby…You want a little help with that?"

"Just a little," he asked seductively?"

She returned his lustful look and reached out her hand…John practically jumped out of the seat and helped her up. They walked to the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, John pressed the button that caused the elevator to stall. "You sure are horny, you know that?"

He ignored her completely as he pinned her up against the elevator wall, his mouth covering hers…his tongue seeking contact as it slipped inside her mouth. She moaned his name in ecstasy as her arms went above her head and he ripped her shirt open. "You're so sexy baby," he said as he massaged kisses all over her exposed flesh. Nora closed her eyes as he lifted her into his arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

As he sucked on her neck, he unsnapped her bra and she pushed his pants down his legs so fast, she nearly scratched him with her fingers. "Whose horny now," John joked? Nora looked at him with lustful eyes as she finished pulling his boxers down his legs and captured his mouth in hers for an exotic kiss. "Fuck me John…fuck me until I can't breathe." He hiked up her skirt as he reached his hands under her panties and felt the cum already spilled there. "Why didn't you tell me you were so wet…I could have helped you much sooner?"

She laughed as the rest of their clothes were nearly torn off in a half violent frenzy. She put her fingers to his lips and whispered…"Don't hold back on me McBain…You aren't going to hurt the baby…or me…give me all you got…" He stuck his mouth between her legs and pushed his tongue inside her as he felt the nectar of her juices spill in his throat…He wanted to fuck her right now but he wasn't going to rush this…if this was the last time he fucked her, he would make it count…he would make it so hard and life altering that she would come back to him…

He took his time devouring her breasts one by one…drinking her in like a starving man. Nora was screaming for him now but she wanted her turn. She wrapped her mouth around his rock hard cock and began to taste…tasting every inch of his desire as she rubbed and massaged…causing him to cum so bad, she had to smile as it went back into her throat. "You taste incredible," She said. "You taste even better," he said, as he pulled her down onto the elevator floor, devouring her lips as he pushed his raging erection inside her over and over again…hardening even more each time he entered her…"Oh God John…YES…Yes, please…Please don't stop…don't stop." She was screaming for him now…screaming for him to go deeper…to fill her up even more…John simply could not get enough of his beautiful wife as he continued to have mind blowing sex with her all over the elevator…

XOXOXO

Adriana and Blair entered the restaurant by way of the stairs since the elevators hadn't been working. They could hear the heavy panting coming from inside the elevator as John and Nora crashed up against the walls… having wild, exotic sex. Blair called inside. "Get a room. People here want to use the elevator."

Nora laughed but John wasn't so amused. He recognized the voice. That meant he would have to keep Nora occupied in this elevator until they left. Nora didn't hear John's phone vibrate as Adriana tried to call him again…Nor did she hear her tell Blair that the couple in the elevator were probably two timing someone…or maybe just half of them was… Blair didn't catch Adriana's meaning but John did…he knew that she knew he was here…there was only one thing to do now…he slammed into his wife even harder as he pushed out thoughts of being caught…

"It sounds like they're almost finished in there Blair, maybe we should just wait," Adrianna stated.

"No, I'm kind of tired and I want to save my energy for when John gets back," Blair stated as she headed for the stairs.

Adrianna pulled out her phone and called John. When John didn't pick up she left him a message. "I'm going to give you one hour to tell Blair and Nora the truth about your perverted womanizing ways or I'll tell them myself. So you better do a little less fucking and a little more talking," Adrianna threatened then she hung up the phone.

XOXOXO

When John heard Blair and Adrianna walk away he released his seed into Nora. "That was amazing baby," John stated as he pulled out of her and put back on his clothes.

When they were finished getting dress he picked up his phone and listened to his message as Nora released the hold on the elevator.

"Who was that?" Nora asked.

"That was Anna Devane, I have to go and meet her."

"Now, but you promised to spend the whole day with me," Nora stated.

"I'm sorry...this won't take me very long. She needs my help on a case she's working on and I kind of owe her one. I promise that I'll be quick," John stated.

"You better be quick, cause I'll be waiting for you in the black lingerie that you bought me," Nora stated as she kissed him and stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey Anna, I know that you're super busy, but I need a favor from you. Do you have any X-tract on you?" John asked as he called Anna.

"X-tract? What is this about John?" Anna asked.

"I'll explain when I get there," John stated.

XOXOXO

"So, let me get this straight...you want to use the X-tract to wipe the last three days from Adrianna's memory so that she doesn't tell Blair or Nora that you've been cheating on them?" Anna asked as she finished explaining.

"I know that it's a lot to ask Anna, but I'm desparate here. I love both Blair and Nora and I don't want to lose them. I've tried to be faithful to them both at different points in my life, but I just can't. I need sex...I need alot of it from different partners."

"The last time I saw you...you told me that you were getting help for your sex addiction, so what happened?"

"I tried, but I ended up having sex with everybody in the support group including the counselor."

"You need help John...I shouldn't do this, but I have a soft spot when it comes to you, I'll call a couple of my agents and have them bring Adrianna back here where I will safely administer the drug to her," Anna stated.

XOXOXO

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Anna asked after she had called her agents.

"You can help me with this," John stated as he unzipped his pants and released his throbbing erection.

"I'll help you John, but if we're going to have sex then I'm going to have to punish you roughly for your cheating ways," Anna stated as she pulled out the handcuffs.

She handcuffed John to her bed and then pulled out her paddle and dominatrix whip. "Are you ready for your punishment John?" Anna asked.

"Oh...god...yes," John shouted with enthusiasm. Looking at all of Anna's kinky toys had made him so hard with desire.

"Anna, before we get started, there's just one thing I gotta ask you," John said as she shackled one of his hands to the bed post with the handcuffs.

"What's that, John?" Anna asked.

"Are you using birth control?"

"What a strange question," Anna said.

"Well, I already got two women pregnant-."

"Two?"

"Yes, Nora and Blair, and I-."

"Don't worry, John. I am not going to get pregnant," Anna promised him.

"Good because I am going to owe so much in child support already, and I-."

"Will you shut up?" Anna said as she slapped his ass with her paddle.

"Owww! Ohhh God, that hurts!" John whined.

"Well, you shouldn't have been such a bad boy!" Anna said as she spanked him again.

"I''ve been so bad!" John agreed.

"Yes, you have," Anna said with a smirk. "Now I must punish you. Bend over, John."

"So you can continue to spank my ass?" he asked her hopefully.

"Yes, that... and other things," she said with a mysterious giggle.

"What sort of other things?" John questioned as he bent over for her.

Anna took the handle of the whip and began to insert it into John's tight ass. "Ohhh God, that hurts!" John whimpered. "It stings like fire!"

"Maybe it will teach you not to cheat on your girls!" she said to him. "Now play with your cock and make yourself cum while I punish you well."

John grabbed onto his cock as he felt a big erection forming. He pumped it in his hand as Anna fucked him forcefully with the handle of her whip. She inserted it so deeply that he fell down on the bed.

"I think you like that, John," she said as she thrust it in and out of him.

"It does feel good. Don't stop!" John begged her.

"After I finish, will you sperm inside my mouth?"

"I'll sperm anywhere you want, baby," John promised her.

"Okay, big boy, here it comes!" she responded as she rammed the handle of the whip into his puckered little opening ever-so-deep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: This chapter was written by Sharon, Melissa (T & M Fan), and AngelsInstead._

**The Lonely Truth : Chapter Seven**

John had just finished emptying his seed into Anna when he received two text messages. He surveyed the contents of the text messages and realized that he needed to get back to his wife. He knew that he could probably sell Blair a line and buy some time but keeping Nora satisfied was a lot harder. She didn't put up with as much.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go," he said to his current bed partner.

"I figured as much…But I must ask…how do you decide which lady to fuck first…I mean do you just pull a number out of a hat?"

"I wish it was that simple."

"So how do you do it then? You must have a system."

"The only system I have is to keep my wife satisfied. Pissing her off is not a very good idea. She's a lot smarter then Blair. She doesn't just buy any line I give her."

"So you have to be a little more creative huh…What are you going to tell her this time…If she's as smart as you say she is then she'll realize you smell like sex…?"

"Can I use your shower then?"

"I'll give you one free pass because I like you…But I won't keep doing it. I think this is a very sick game you are playing. Those women deserve to know the truth…particularly your wife…"

"Thanks Anna. I knew I could count on you."

He gave her one more kiss and went into the bathroom. Anna decided to use this time to teach John a lesson.

XOXOXO

Blair had been taking a nap, trying not to think about what was taking John so long. She wished that he hadn't had to spend so much time at work. She placed a hand over her stomach and tried to remind herself that they had all the time in the world. Then she had received a text.

_"I need you... Come quickly."_

She jotted down the address and left the hotel, not bothering to think about how odd the message was.

XOXOXO

Nora had been impatiently waiting for her husband in a bubble bath. She was starting to become increasingly annoyed at the fact that he spent so much time away from her on their own honeymoon. She made a mental note to punish him later as she placed her hand on her abdomen, giddy with excitement. That was when she had gotten the text and her heart raced.

_"I need you. Come quickly."_

She climbed out of the tub and threw her black negligee and a trench coat on. Whatever was bothering her husband, she would make go away and then he could spend all night making up for his absence. She jotted down the address and left. Though she was briefly concerned about the oddness of the text, she didn't have time to question it. If there was a chance that her husband was in trouble then she needed to find out why.

XOXOXO

Anna put down John's phone and smiled. If he was so determined to play womanizer then she was going to have some fun watching him explain himself away. He came out of the bathroom when there was a knock…and then another. Nora and Blair were both standing at the door and they wanted to see him.

"Oh shit," he grumbled as he struggled to put some clothes on. Anna didn't give him that chance as she pulled open the door. He looked to her for help but she only gave him a shrug of her shoulders. Nora and Blair were looking at John for answers...and John wanted to crawl under the covers and disappear until he could figure out how to explain this one…_Just what was he going to say to his wife and his girlfriend…and how could he get them alone?_

XOXOXO

"Why are you wearing a towel? What's going on here?" Nora asked as she looked at John and then back at Anna. The room had the musty smell of sex and Anna's hair was a mess. It almost looked as if John was taking a shower after having sex with Anna, but he couldn't have done that. She had to be wrong, John wouldn't cheat on her.

"Anna was very kind to let me borrow her shower. I fell into a mud pit when I was chasing the Paris Serial Killer. Blair, I came across some information on this assignment that I need to share with you in private. Let's go out into the hallway so that we can talk."

"John I'm not done talking to you," Nora stated sternly. She didn't like how he was discarding her for Blair on their honeymoon. What was Blair doing here in the first place?

"I know Nora, I'll be back in a minute and I'll tell you anything you want to know," John stated as he walked out into the hallway with Blair.

"What's going on here Anna?" Nora asked as she turned to the brunette sitting on the bed with an amused expression on her face.

XOXOXO

"John, what's going on? I got your text message that you needed me. Why is Nora here on our romantic vacation?" Blair asked.

"Nora is here for work. She is representing one of the men that Anna mistakenly arrested as the Paris serial killer, but we know now that the real killer is still on the loose. You see the serial killer that I am tracking has decided to target me. He knows how much I love you, and he has sent threatening messages that he will kill you and the baby while he forces me to watch. I couldn't take it if anything happened to you and the baby so I will feel better if you take the next flight to Llanview."

"I'll go John, are you going to come home with me?" Blair asked.

"I can't, not yet. I promised Anna that I would help her out for two more days, but I'll ask Shawn to keep you and the baby safe until I can leave here," John explained.

"I'm going to miss you John," Blair stated as she pulled him into a passionate kiss that was so intense that John could feel another boner rising.

"I'm going to miss you too baby, but I'll be home soon," John stated as Blair walked away.

Great now he had to find a way to explain this all to Nora, he just hoped that he could find an explanation that she would buy before his boner popped up and ruined everything.

He walked back into the room and Nora was sitting on the bed next to Anna.

"I'm sorry that I was gone so long. I wouldn't have left you if it wasn't so important," John stuttered.

"You don't need to explain your actions. Anna told me everything while you were out in the hallway with Blair," Nora stated as she looked up at John.

"Wh-what do you mean... Anna told you everything?" John said in a gasp. "Anna, what did you tell her?"

Anna just smiled at John as he squirmed. "I told your beautiful wife here the truth. That you've been an invaluable resource to the Agents here in Paris and in the States. I might need you again if we hit a particularly bad rough spot... but till then, you should go enjoy the rest of your honeymoon with your wife. After all, you two are about to have a baby soon, then you'll never have time alone for kinky sex play," Anna stated. "And you do like kinky sex play, don't you, John?"

Once again, John squirmed. "Don't all guys?" he said as he tried to shrug it off.

"Yeah, they do. So take your wife back to the hotel and fuck her thoroughly. Remember, she's your wife and you should do anything to please her," Anna said as she emphasized the last few words.

"John, what was that all about?" Nora demanded as they got on the elevator together and were leaving Anna's hotel.

"Nothing, darling. Nothing at all. I just want to get you back to the hotel now... and make love to your properly, nice and long... just like Anna said."

"Something is very suspicious about all of this. Blair, Anna, Adrianna... I get the feeling you're hiding something from me," Nora said unhappily.

"Honey, that's just the pregnancy hormones talking. Once we get back to Llanview, everything's going to go right back to normal. My job has been keeping me too busy. I am sorry about that... but I am going to try to do better. I promise," John told her, although he knew it was lies. It was ALL lies. The truth was, he couldn't keep his dick in his pants and he wanted to fuck anything that moved. He was always looking for something hot and wet to sink his cock into.

As he squeezed Nora's swollen breasts in his hands, the elevator opened. A few people saw their lustful display. "My God!" gasped an old woman as she saw John fondling his wife.

"Haven't you ever seen a guy making out with his pregnant wife before?" John asked the prudish old woman.

"John, behave yourself," Nora insisted. "Save that for when we get back to our hotel room."

"Let's just fuck in the limo instead," John suggested as they stepped outside together.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: This chapter was written by Sharon, Melissa (T & M Fan), and AngelsInstead._

**The Lonely Truth : Chapter Eight**

****Bo Buchanan slammed the phone down for the tenth time that day. For whatever reason, Nora wasn't answering his calls and under ordinary circumstances it wouldn't have bothered him…they had gone through this before. Except this was different…this wasn't just some random excuse for why he didn't like her current husband…he actually had no problem with John…considered him a friend until very recently…

_When he started two-timing his ex wife_, he thought. He didn't know what it was but he had a gut feeling that John McBain was not the devoted husband Nora thought he was. He had tried reasoning with Nora but she was obviously smitten with him and he would have to take matters into his own hands…

"I'm sorry Nora but you aren't listening to a damn thing I say…I have no choice…"

"That doesn't sound too convincing commissioner," Tea said, as she walked in the door. "What are you about to do to your ex wife…and why do I get the feeling that it involves something she isn't going to like?"

"You're very perceptive Tea…but If she would just accept the fact that her latest husband is a man whore then I wouldn't have to go this far…"

"Wait a minute…Nora's married…since when…?"

"Since recently…"

"Well who did she marry…I wasn't aware she was even dating?"

"That's not important Tea…What is important is that he's about to get caught with his pants down…I'd like to see him explain THIS one to Nora…"

Tea just watched as Bo picked up the phone. She had come here to discuss her fears about Blair's current relationship with John… but she quickly could see that Blair wasn't the only one being betrayed…she wondered if it was possible that they were involved with the same man…

"Yes Hello Blake… It's Bo Buchanan...Yes; it's been a long time I know. Listen, I have a favor I need to ask you. I need you to send one of your girls to a hotel in Paris. I need for a certain someone to be caught with his pants down…no, I have no doubt that he will be all over her…he won't find out she's a prostitute until he's in a jail cell…"

"Boy you must really hate this guy, "Tea said as he hung up the phone.

"Hate…No, not exactly…I just think it's time that John was taught a lesson…"

"John…As in John McBain…?

"Do you know any other John's…?

"There's got to be a mistake Bo…John couldn't…he couldn't be cheating on Blair…"

"Blair…Why would you think he's cheating on Blair…Nora's the one he's married to…"

"That son of a bitch," Tea said. "He's playing them both for fools. Well not anymore."

She ran out of the room before Bo could stop her. "Damn it Tea…you better not screw this up," he said, as he chased after her.

Xoxoxo

John pulled the privacy curtain of the limo as Nora stretched out on the seat. She could see the lustful look in his eyes before he even crushed his lips onto hers.

"Don't you ever get enough," she joked, as he pulled the zipper of her dress down.

"Are you kidding…I'm married to the sexiest woman in the world…you make me so horny baby."

"John, I….Oh God…Oh my fucking God…" she cried, when she felt his finger slip into her pussy.

"Tell me baby…tell me how that feels?"

She tried to think of a rational reason why they shouldn't do this but she was Cumming all over his finger as he continued to push it deeper inside her. "Oh God, yes…Yes John…Yes," she screamed.

He didn't waste any time as he quickly got her naked as he pleasured her with his fingers. She hadn't realized he was such a multi-tasker until she realized he was naked too.

"You really can't wait can you?"

"Not when you turn me the hell on…"

He was sucking on her breasts, as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I want to fuck you baby…I want to fuck you so hard," he said, as she cried out his name. He leaned her back on the seat as she opened her legs for him. He smiled as he felt the warm wetness spill out of her. "Lord have mercy, I love when you want me this bad…so wet darling…so freaking wet…"

"Fuck me John…Lord I want you to fuck me…right here, right now…"

John had her right where he wanted her…she was so wet and hot…So ripe for the picking…He took her willing mouth in his as he pushed his tongue into it and deepened the kiss…as she shifted her hips for more access, John buried his penis inside her. The limo was rocking as John thrust his seed into his wife over and over again…he fucked her so hard that by the time they got back to the hotel, she had forgotten her suspicions as they got lost in sex and each other all over again.

John had been about to leave her asleep in bed when she woke up…She pulled him back to the bed with a wicked grin. "And just where do you think_ you_ are going Mr. Casanova…this is our honeymoon…I will NOT tolerate you walking out that door again…I'm not a doormat John…come back to bed or you sleep on the couch…your choice."

John stared at his phone and then his naked wife, looking at him with lustful eyes. He was supposed to be out the door ten minutes ago but he supposed it would have to wait…His wife needed to be fucked again and who was he to turn down such an attractive offer of sex…He covered her lips with his as he tackled her to the bed and heard her laugh.

"Does my beautiful wife need to be fucked again…How do you want it THIS time," he asked?

"How do you _think_," she said, just before John felt her come inside him hard and deep. His pregnant wife was horny as hell. He had no problem satisfying that itch until she fell asleep. His throbbing erection was being satisfied very adequately tonight. _Lord have mercy, she felt good. He would do whatever he had to in order to keep the truth from her. He would not lose this incredible sex that she gave him so freely. He loved fucking her. He loved fucking her often. He was a horn dog. _  
><em><br>And with that, he buried himself inside her again._

_XOXOXO_

"Tea, where do you think you're going?" Bo asked as he caught up to her.

"I'm going to go see Blair. She needs to be told the truth about that son of a bitch John and then I'm going to fly to Paris and cut off his penis," Tea stated.

"Wait Tea...what are you going to tell Blair? What does she have to do with John?" Bo asked.

"John has Blair convinced that she's the only one that he loves. They're about to have a baby together and this whole time he's been involved with Nora. Blair's going to be devastated when she hears the truth, but she has to know Bo."

"You're right...she needs to know everything, I'll drive," Bo stated as he led Tea towards his car.

XOXOXO

John continued to sink himself further and further inside of Nora until they had both gotten lost inside of their intense orgasm. He held her in his arms as she drifted to sleep and then he slowly and cautiously climbed out of bed. The sex with Nora had been mind blowing, but it didn't come close to satisfying his rampant urges. He could feel another boner beginning to rise and he knew that he needed to go out and look for somebody else to satisfy his urges. He got dressed in the dark and slipped out the door.

He headed to the Hotel bar where he spotted a gorgeous brunette sipping a Martini. He felt his penis throbbing as it rose a couple more centimeters in the air and he knew that she was the one that he needed to fuck. He had always believed in listening to his Penis's wants and desires when choosing a fuck mate, his penis had always led him to insatiable sex before, and John knew that tonight wouldn't be any different.

"Hello there gorgeous, mind if I buy you a drink," John flirted as he sat down next to her.

"That would be great."

"I'm John...what's your name?" John asked."

"Whatever you want it to be...I can and will become your greatest fantasy if that's what you desire," she whispered as she lifted her leg to his stool and gently stroked, his already throbbing cock as she sipped her Martini.

"I have lots of fantasy's that you could help fulfill. Do you want to go back to your room?"

"I will be your fantasy girl for the night for two hundred American dollars," she stated.

John debated leaving...having sex with prostitutes was very risky. She could have a sexually transmitted disease and if he paid her he would run the risk of being arrested and then Nora and Blair would find out, but he couldn't leave...not now...not when he was so hard. His penis had chosen his fuck mate and he couldn't deny his wingman not after everything that they had been through together. "Lead the way," John stated as he placed the cash in her hand.

She grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back as he began to pant with desire. "Ohhhh you're so kinky, I've been very naughty and need to be punished privately," he stated.

"Oh...you're going to be punished alright. You're under arrest, you have the right to remain silent..."

"Oh Shit," John stated as he realized that he had just paid an undercover officer cash to have sex with him. He was in deep shit now...his wingman had let him down...there would be no sexual fulfillment not tonight anyways.

XOXOXO

John had been fingerprinted and put in to the system and he had been left alone in the interrogation room so that he could make his phone call. There was only one person that he could call. He picked up the phone and began to dial his twin brother's number.

"Hello," a tired, gruff voice stated.

"Caleb...it's John. I need you to come down to the Paris Police station and bail me out...I need you to pretend to be me," John pleaded.

"Again...let me guess...you got caught with your pants down and you need my help so that you're not exposed for the perverted sex fiend you are? I'm really tired of bailing you out of trouble John."

"You owe me Caleb...I've kept your dirty little secret for years. Stealing human blood from hospitals is a crime Caleb and I could have you arrested," John threatened.

"You wouldn't do that to me? I need human blood, I'm a vampire. I can't survive without it," Caleb argued defensively.

"A Vampire...right? you're still sticking to that story huh? Well I'm a sex addict and I can't survive without sex and I need your help or Blair and Nora will leave me. Please Caleb," John pleaded.

"I'm on my way," Caleb stated as he hung up the phone.

XOXOXO

John had the get-out-of-jail-free card now that Caleb was there to take his place in his cell. A sexy female guard lead the vampire away to perform a cavity search. "A cavity search?" Caleb cried out. "Why do you have to do that?"

"We are going to make sure you don't have any concealed weapons," said the guard as she lead him to an empty room of the police station.

"But... but won't that hurt?" Caleb questioned.

"It's bound to be a bit... uncomfortable," the guard responded as she slipped on a glove and grabbed a tube of lubrication. "Now drop your pants... and bend over this table."

"John, you owe me BIG-TIME for this," Caleb hissed under his breath as he dropped his pants and did as the female guard had told him.

XOXOXO

Bo and Tea had arrived at Blair's new home in Port Charles. Blair had just got Sam off to school and she was feeling a little nauseated so she had gone to lie down in the bedroom. She hadn't been resting long when there was a knock at her front door. Thinking it may be John coming back early from his trip to Paris, Blair got up quickly and headed toward the door.

"Bo! Tea! What a big surprise!" Blair said as she moved aside so they could enter. "What are you doing in Port Charles?"

"We came to talk to you, Blair. It's very important," Bo stated.

"Why? What is it?" Blair asked.

"You better sit down, Blair," Tea insisted. "We have some shocking news."

"Shocking news? About what?"

"Just go sit down," Bo urged.

Once Blair was seated, Tea and Bo tried to break the news to her gently. "John has been cheating on you... and he's got another woman pregnant," Tea said.

"No, he doesn't!" Blair cried out and she refused to believe a word of it.

"John wouldn't do that. He loves me!" Blair insisted as she clutched her swollen stomach. "We are gonna have a baby!"

"Blair, calm down," Tea said gently. "It's not good for the baby for you to get so upset."

"But John isn't cheating on me! He just works a lot."

Bo and Tea looked at each other. They weren't sure what to do to convince her. Blair was so in love with John that she couldn't see the truth. Her heart refused to believe that the man she loved could be such a low-down, two-timing, womanizing snake.

"We are going to have to prove it to her," Tea said quietly to Bo.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Bo asked.

"We set John up... so Blair sees him in the act with her own two eyes."

"That might just work. Now we just need John here to take the bait."

"Blair, when do you expect John?"

"He'll be here tomorrow in the evening," Blair replied.

"And we'll be ready for him," Tea said to Bo.

XOXOXO

John considered himself pretty lucky. Blair hadn't found out about Nora ... and Nora hadn't found out about Blair. Neither of his women had found out he had been fucking Adrianna and Anna... and he had gotten out of jail after Caleb had taken his place in his cell. Now all he had to do was get Nora home to Llanview and pay a quick visit to Blair in Port Charles. It wouldn't be easy to have two women and two babies in two different cities, but he knew he was man enough for both of them. Hell, he was probably man enough for three or four ladies!

John got Nora home and settled and gave her a quick kiss goodbye. "Where are you going, John?" she demanded.

"I have to go out of town on business. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Business? What sort of business?"

"I can't discuss top-secret police business, Nora. You know that."

"But John, I am your wife!"

"Yes, you're my beautiful, pregnant wife... and you need your rest. I promise I will make all this up to you when I get back. Just rest up for me, Nora ~ baby. Because when I get back, you better bet I am gonna be really, really horny," John told her with a smirk.

"You're such a BAD boy, John."

"You know it," he said as he gave her one last kiss. "I gotta go. I love you."

Then he was out the door before Nora even had a chance to reply.

XOXOXO

When John arrived in Port Charles, Tea was waiting for him. Bo had set up video cameras in the foyer and the living room so they could show Blair the disgusting swine John truly was. "Honey, I'm home!" John called out as he walked through the front door. He didn't see Blair, so he started stripping off his clothing.

John walked through the foyer sporting a boner. "Blair, where are you? My cock is throbbing for you!" he exclaimed.

He walked into the living room and saw Tea sprawled out on the couch. "Hello, John," she said. "I've been waiting for you."

She was naked except for a sexy little purple nightie. Her breasts spilled out over the lacy material. "Wh- what are you doing here?" John gasped. "Where's Blair?"

"We are going to have a little fun, John... you, me, and Blair," Tea informed him.

"Is that for me?" she asked as she stared at his thick boner.

"WHAT? You and Blair want to have a threesome?"

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, John, but Blair's been cheating on you for quite some time now."

"Cheating on me?!" John cried out. "With who?"

"Me," Tea replied.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: This chapter was written by Sharon, Melissa (T & M Fan), and AngelsInstead._

**The Lonely Truth : Chapter Nine**

Bo Buchanan slammed the door of his office as he sat down at his desk. He had to believe that Tea's plan would work. He just couldn't stand to think of his ex wife being made a fool of again. She was a lot of things but she didn't deserve what John was doing to her…especially since when it all hit the fan, he knew that she would take more of the heat then Blair…and she would blame herself for not seeing it…somehow he had to protect her…he just hadn't figured out how yet. He couldn't let the town treat her like a slut…not when she had worked so hard to free herself from the mistakes she had made in the past…she wasn't the one cheating this time…he would make sure the world knew that she was a victim in this…he would make sure that John Mcbain didn't break her…somehow, someway, he would be there for her…whether she wanted him there or not…

"Fucking unbelievable," he said, under his breath, as he stared at the picture of him and Nora and their son Matthew. _What the hell was he supposed to tell Matthew? He looked up to John like a second father…he believed he was good for his mom…how was he supposed to tell him that the man was the worst thing that ever happened to her? _

"Why the hell do you look like you just lost your best friend," Hank Gannon said, as he walked in the door?

"Maybe I have. What are _you_ doing here Hank? Aren't you supposed to be at some national convention in your hometown…where you live now?"

"I would be…except Nora called me…I don't know…something in her voice scared me…"

"Well I'll be damn…Don't tell me she's using that god given brain of hers instead of being seduced by the fucking lies her husband is feeding her?"

"So _that's_ what this is about…and don't tell me it's nothing…_you_, Bo Buchanan, are still _in love_ with Nora…"

"Who said anything about love Hank…This is about common decency…I would have thought that her louse of a husband would have learned his fucking lesson the last time…"

"Since when do you refer to John as a louse...and since when do you swear?"

"Since the fucking moron keeps cheating on his wife…since he managed to get Nora and at least one other woman that I know of knocked up…he's making a fool out of her Hank…he's crushing her heart over and over again and she doesn't even know it…hasn't the idiot learned that he married the best woman in the world…how could he do this to her…how could he treat her like she's just another notch on his belt…he married her didn't he…doesn't he give a damn about anything but himself…she's going to be destroyed Hank…for reasons that I can't quite grasp, she loves him…"

"And _you_ love _her_…if this was just about common decency as you say, you wouldn't have broken that picture…did you even know you did it?"

Bo stared at the broken glass of the picture he had been looking at…Hank had been right…he had gotten so worked up that he hadn't even realized he had broken it in his hand. Hank helped him patch up his hand and then put his arm around his best friend's shoulder. "Look, it's okay if you're still in love with her…she's going to need someone when the shit hits the fan…I love her too you know…but I'm not who she needs…she needs you Bo…so my question is…are you man enough to get your head out of your ass and go fight for her…married or not…if you don't get Nora away from that jackass, she's going to end up trapped in a marriage with a guy who doesn't have a clue what she's worth…"

"Let's worry about that first part later…let's concentrate on getting Nora away from him first…"

"You got any bright ideas…"

"Of course I do…but I'm going to need your help…It's a little…well 'illegal'… "

"I will do anything for that woman…why don't you buy me a beer and tell me all about this little plan of yours…"

"You're on."

XOXOXO

John couldn't believe his luck as he looked at Tea. He had to admit that he had always found her sexy. Now she was handing herself to him on a silver platter…he hadn't even had to finesse her there… John's mouth watered as he began to undress her with his eyes. Tea stood up from where she was standing and wrapped her arms around John's neck.

"Come on sexy…I know you want this…don't you think I'm sexy too?"

She gave him a pouty look and he could feel his boner begin to bulge as he pulled her into a kiss. "I like threesome's…they are so kinky," he said in lust.

"And you're a kinky kind of man aren't you?"

"Now Tea, I prefer to think of myself as a man who appreciates a beautiful woman…speaking of beautiful women…where's Blair?"

"Oh don' you worry…she'll be here soon…in the meantime…"

Tea led John to the kitchen table as she pulled her negligee completely over her head. John was so hard, he needed to get laid. He pushed her down upon the table as he pulled her panties off. Tea felt guilty for getting turned on when John inserted his fingers into her pussy and made her cum. This was all for a good cause, she reminded herself. She was going to have to fuck John to show Blair who he was. Tea pulled John's pants off and continued with the rest of his clothes until he was completely naked and hard.

"I'll be right back, you bad boy."

"You can't leave now," he whined.

"Oh poor baby…look at that boner…here…"

She sucked on his dick and gave him a preview before she went into the bedroom and checked on the hidden camera's. They were the kind of high tech camera's that captured the whole house. She smiled when she saw her giving him a blow job. Now it was time for phase two. She pressed a button on the monitors and closed her eyes, willing herself to have the courage to carry this out. "This is for you Blair," she said, as she started to narrate something in a whisper.

"Time for the fun to begin," Tea stated, as she walked back into the kitchen and pulled John onto the table with a deep, exotic kiss…waiting only seconds before she felt his rock hard penis enter her wet center. It wasn't long before their intense sex began to play over the internet…She could only hope their sex tape fell into the wrong hands.

"What the hell is going on in here" Blair asked as she turned on the kitchen light and saw her best friend Tea and John having hot, crazy sex on the kitchen table.

"Blair, I tried to tell you that John was nothing but a cheating bastard. I'm sorry that you had to walk in on us, but it's for your own good," Tea stated as she pushed John off of her.

"John, how could you do this to me?" Blair shouted as she slapped him over and over again.

"I...I'm sorry, but um..." John stammered as he quickly thought up a lie that would get him out of this mess.

"I must apologize, but you seem to have me mistaken for my twin brother John. I am Caleb...I came here to see him, but then this beautiful lady seduced me and I couldn't help myself," John lied as he impersonated his brother.

"John never told me that he had a twin," Blair stated as she eyed him suspiciously.

"That's because it's not true...it's nothing but another lie."

"I have proof," John stated as he pulled out the picture of him and Caleb from the back of his wallet. "I'm afraid that John and I have been at odds with one another since college, that's probably why he didn't mention me, I came here in an attempt to make peace with him. Please don't be angry with him because I allowed myself to be tempted by this beautiful lady."

"Well Tea, can be very tempting. Please stay...I'm sure that John will be here soon. Tea, I want you to leave...I thought that you and I were friends, but you slept with Caleb just to hurt me. Get dressed and then get the hell out of my house."

"Blair, please don't fall for any more of John's lies," Tea pleaded as she finished getting dressed.

"I said get out."

XOXOXO

Nora was checking her e-mail when she saw an anonymous e-mail with video footage of John having sex with Tea.

She had to find John and kill him for playing her for a fool for all these months. She should have known that he would never change his womanizing ways.

She grabbed her purse and was about to head out the door when she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her stomach. "Oh...god...the baby," Nora stated as she clutched her stomach.

XOXOXO

When Nora arrived at the hospital, she was feeling intense pain. "Please call my husband at the police station. I need him," Nora pleaded as she was taken into the emergency room.

Dr. Kyle Lewis was called to ER to care for Nora. She was suffering from preterm labor. Dr. Lewis gave her medication to stop the contractions, but he wasn't sure if Nora's child would survive.

"I need John," Nora moaned as the medical staff started her IV.

"The hospital will contact him at the police station," Kyle promised Nora. "Right now we are doing everything we can to save your baby."

"Ohhh God, is my baby going to make it?" Nora asked.

"We aren't sure but we are doing everything we can to save her," Kyle stated as he viewed the unborn child on the portable ultrasound. The baby was moving and appeared to have a strong heartbeat.

"Her? I am having a girl?" Nora asked Kyle.

"Yes," Kyle stated. "But she's very tiny, and she's not ready to be born. We have to keep her in at least two more months, so she remains strong and healthy."

"Thank you, Doctor. Please do everything you can to save my little girl."

"We will," Kyle replied. He then told the nurse to call John McBain.

Xxxooo

Bo got the call that Nora had been hospitalized. Since John was busy with Blair and Tea in Port Charles, he rushed to the hospital. Nora was surprised when he appeared at her side.

"What are you doing here, Bo?" she asked. "Where is John?"

"I left him a message to get back to Llanview right away, but he's still in Port Charles."

"He should be here. I need him."

"Nora, we need to talk about John."

"Not now, Bo. Now isn't the time. My daughter is fighting for her life," Nora warned him. "I need to avoid stress and get well. If I go into preterm labor, I could lose this child."

Bo nodded. He couldn't upset Nora with the truth. Not right now. She was suffering so much, and she didn't need the stress of her husband's infidelities to make everything worse. He had to bring John down another way.

Xxxooo

Tea arrived at the hospital after she got Bo's call. Bo had said it was urgent and Nora had gone into preterm labor. "How'd things go in Port Charles?" Bo asked Tea when he met her outside Nora's hospital room.

"Bad," Tea said. "Blair doesn't believe John was cheating. He whipped out a picture of his supposed twin brother and claimed to be his own twin!"

"We have to do something!" Bo exclaimed. "John's getting away with having two women, two babies, and a string of affairs."

"Right now Blair hates me. She saw John on top of me and she didn't take it well. She said I just did it to hurt her."

"They don't realize how much we love and care about them."

"Bo, are you in love with Nora?" Tea asked.

"I am," Bo answered. "I've always loved her. I never stopped. The question is... are you in love with Blair?"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Lonely Truth**

_Written by Sharon, Melissa (T&M Fan) and Angels _

"Am I in love with Blair…Bo, what kind of question is that…I'm not a,"…Tea stated, before Bo interrupted her.

"Before you answer, think about it…Do you think about her at odd hours of the night…Do you wish she was there with you…do you miss her smile…her laugh…her infectious personality…do you worry about her…wonder if she's happy…Does your heart skip a beat every time the phone rings…hoping it's her…afraid it's her…do you lose your focus because you can't take your eyes off her…how beautiful she is…how completely amazing she has always been…do you kick yourself for throwing away the best damn thing that ever happened to you because of stupid, foolish pride…and now…when you know she's being played for a fool, do you blame yourself for never having the guts to stand up and fight for her…for making her feel like nothing simply because it was easier then taking the risk that you might get hurt again…Because THAT'S how I feel about Nora Tea…and now that she's in trouble, I can't stop thinking of how I want to be there to make everything okay for her again…and now that she's pregnant…"

"What are you saying Bo…Do you want to be a father to that child?"

"I'm saying that John doesn't deserve to be anyone's father…he doesn't deserve to be Nora's husband…I know why she turned to him…I hurt her…I broke her heart so completely that she was vulnerable to his lies…she's got the biggest heart of anyone I know…and she's a lawyer…You're a lawyer too…you know what lawyers need when they've been hurt and betrayed…"

"Evidence…They need evidence…You're going to have to give Nora evidence that John can't lie his way out of…evidence that is conclusive and decisive…"

"What about you Tea…You never answered my question…Are you in love with Blair…?"

"I'm not sure I know the true meaning of what that kind of love is…The kind that you and Nora have…real, honest to goodness love you till it hurts love…but when you break it down like you did…then yeah…yeah I guess I do love Blair…I'm…I'm in love with Blair…"

"And…and you're not going to blame Nora for this are you…I need to know Tea…If you're going to help me bring John down…and save Nora and Blair from him… then she doesn't get the brunt of responsibility…she's just as much as of a victim as Blair is…he lied to them both…"

"I know Bo…and I think in some ways this will be worse for Nora…she married the guy…she took vows with him…vows that he had no intention of keeping…Nora and I haven't always gotten along but I don't blame her for this any more then I blame Blair…I blame John…Neither of them deserve this.."

"Okay…Then we need to start thinking of ways to bring John Mcbain to his knees…"

"You got any bright ideas on how to do that…"

"I've got the perfect idea…First thing we need to do is make him desperate enough to retaliate…and when he does then we'll be ready…And in the meantime, we have to do something we may not want to do…we grovel at their feet…we beg their forgiveness for being wrong about John…"

"Have you lost your mind Bo…?"

"No…I'm just smart enough to realize that they don't want to hear the news about John right now…we either grovel or we get shut out completely…what would you rather have?"

xoxoxo

Nora's blood pressure had gotten dangerously high and the doctors had given her a sedative to calm her down. She was drifting in and out of consciousness as she dreamed of holing her daughter for the first time. She dreamed of being able to share her happiness with her friends. She dreamed of making love to John and bringing their daughter home. She dreamed that he wasn't always leaving her. And then she dreamt of the video tape she saw of Tea and John and she shot up from her bed like lightning…

"John, John where are you…I need you…John…"

She was sobbing uncontrollably as she looked for her husband and found him nowhere in sight. She started thinking of all the doubts that she had and she was halfway out the door when suddenly John was rushing to her side…

"Where do you think you're going baby…You're not strong enough yet…"

"Where were you John…why weren't you here…are you…are you having an affair…Do you not love me anymore," she cried?

He pulled her against him passionately as he carried her to the bed. "Of course not baby. I love you...Only you… I'll prove it to you. Over and over again, I'll prove it to you."

She was sobbing against his chest as he pulled the hospital gown over her head. His lips trailed across her breasts as his hands moved down her thighs and into her womanhood. "John…John, please," she moaned as she cummed on his fingers.

"It's so hot when you burn for me like this," he said. He replaced his fingers with his dick as he rammed into his wife hard and fast over and over again…with every thrust, convincing her of his love and erasing her doubts…until she climaxed in his arms exhausted and blissful. When he was satisfied that she was asleep, he whispered words of love and devotion and promised that she'd be safe now as he slipped quietly out of her arms…

It wasn't until he was in the waiting room where his life came to pieces…

xoxoxo

"You're absolutely right Bo. I'm going to call Blair right now so that I can apologize, Tea stated.

She called Blair's number, but it rang and rang without any answer.

"There's no answer, I'm just going to drive over to her house so I can apologize in person...hopefully John won't be there. I really don't want to apologize to him too."

"Good luck Tea. I'm going to go apologize to Nora right now. I'll be in touch."

xoxoxo

John walked into the waiting room where he saw a ghost from his past. He had heard that she had survived, but he refused to believe it. The truth was that he wanted her death to be an excuse of why he was never able to commit to anybody...why he was always looking for the next best thing.

"Caitlyn," he gasped as he saw her sitting next to a nine year old girl that he knew was his.

xoxoxo

"Yes, it's me," Caitlyn said.

"You're not going to walk away from me, are you?" she demanded when it looked like John was about to run away.

"I thought you were dead. I thought he killed you," John said quietly. He couldn't take his eyes off the little girl he knew he was his - the child Caitlyn had been carrying when the psycho grabbed her and supposedly killed her. His child. The one that he had told Caitlyn he wasn't ready to be a father to.

Caitlyn too saw him staring at Michelle. "I am alive and so is Michelle. This is your daughter, John," she stated.

"Michelle, say hello to your father," Caitlyn prompted the nine-year-old girl.

"Hello," Michelle said softly.

"Give your daddy a hug," Caitlyn insisted of her daughter.

"Caitlyn..." John said with a frown as it was obvious the girl wasn't ready to embrace him yet. The child didn't even know him!

"What's the matter, John? Don't you love us? Don't you want us both back in your life?" Caitlyn demanded.

"I am married," John revealed. "And my wife is having our baby."

xoxoxo

Tea arrived in Port Charles and knocked on Blair's door. "Please open up," Tea begged as she stood outside in the snow.

A few more minutes passed and finally Blair answered. By then, Tea had snowflakes clinging to her dark hair. "What do you want?" Blair demanded with red swollen eyes. "Just go away!"

"I need to talk to you, Blair. I need to explain everything!" Tea insisted.

"I don't want you here! You tried to steal John from me... and I thought you were my best friend!" Blair exclaimed as she tried to shut the door in Tea's face.

"No, Blair. I am your best friend. I care so much for you. I love you!" Tea cried out as she placed her foot in the door so Blair couldn't slam it closed.

"What? You don't love me! I caught you naked in the arms of the man I love!"

"I did that to show you what a snake he is... that he's nothing but a two-timing jerk!" Tea explained. "Hell, he's sleeping with more than TWO women. He's fucked half of Llanview... and who knows how many women he's fucked here in Port Charles!"

"Don't talk about him that way. He fathered my child," Blair said with a sob.

"Blair, you know you have terrible taste in men," Tea pointed out. "Look at the men who have hurt you... Tomas, Eli, Todd... and you know John has hurt you before... Remember when he left you for Marty?"

"Why do you want to hurt me, Tea?" Blair asked tearfully. She placed her hand on her bulging stomach. She couldn't take much more. She was about to collapse.

"I don't want to hurt you, Blair. I love you... I really love you..."

"What do you mean by that?" Blair asked with a sudden frown.

xoxoxo

"What do you mean you're married," Caitlyn whined. "You were supposed to marry _me_… Why didn't you wait for me?"

"For Gods sake Caitlyn, I thought you were dead…what did you expect me to do…become a monk?"

"It would have been nice," she said. "So what's she like…your wife…Is she anything like me?"

"Actually she's the polar opposite," John said. _He wanted to tell her that where she had been weak, Nora had been strong, where she had been jealous, Nora had been trusting, where she had been dishonest, Nora had been nothing but loyal and where she had been high maintenance, Nora had been easy to love_, but he didn't say that because that would lead to more questions…questions he just couldn't afford to answer…instead he said…"She's beautiful and smart and feisty…she keeps me on my toes every day…" _And makes me have to jump through hoops to lie, he thought, but didn't say. _"But I guess the most important thing about her is that she made me fall in love with her."

"Well she must be pretty spectacular if she can get you to use those words…you could never let your guard down enough to say them with me…and now you have a whole new family huh…what does that mean for me and Michelle…we survived all this time to come back to you…are you really going to turn us away?"

"Caitlyn…"

"Never mind…I'd like to meet her John…I'd like to meet this woman who took my place with you…who stole my life right out from under me…"

"You aren't going anywhere near her," John stated, a little more bitter then he intended.

"What's going on John…what don't you want your wife to know?"

xoxoxo

"Tea, what do you mean by that," Blair asked again?

"I think you know exactly what I mean by that Blair. You just don't want to admit it."

"And what exactly would I be admitting Tea?"

"That you don't really love John… you want to love him…you've even convinced yourself that you do love him…but he's just a convenient Mask to cover up what you really feel…"

"You're crazy Tea…Of course I love John…I've loved him for a long time."

"You did…but then he left you and you got over him…How can you possibly love him now Blair…how can you love him when you feel so much for me?"

"You have done nothing but try to break us up…why would I feel anything for you," she asked?

"Because you can't help yourself…because the connection is too strong…because you love me too."

Before Blair had a chance to protest, Tea pulled her into a passionate kiss…Tea got all the answers she needed when she kissed her back. She started to lead her towards the bedroom. She wanted to prove to Blair that she could have more with her then she ever could have with John…she wanted to make love to her now.

xoxoxo.

Bo closed the door of Nora's hospital room and tried to hide behind the flowers he brought her.

"I'm here with a peace offering…you don't have to throw the ice chips at me," he said.

"Don't tempt me," she replied.

He put the flowers in water and sat by her bed. "This isn't easy for me to say but…" He bit his tongue and lied. "I was wrong about John and I'm sorry. The truth is I can't stand to see you hurt. I know you don't believe that but it's true."

"You're right Bo…I don't believe you…you've hurt me most of all…I would think you would relish the chance to hurt me again."

"I _don't_ relish _any _of this…I hate to see you in pain…If I could take it away from you I would…I just don't think you can be truly happy with him…"

"Oh here we go…I knew your so called peace offering was a bunch of malarkey. You just want to rub it in my face how bad you think he is…"

"_all right, fine…you want the truth Nora…I'll give you the truth…John Mcbain is nothing but a vile, repulsive, worthless, cheating bastard, who doesn't deserve to shine your shoes, let alone, be married to you and have the honor of fathering a child of yours…"_

She slapped him across the face then. "How dare you stand in judgment after everything _you _did…"

"It's _because_ of what I did that I _can_ stand in judgment…and you are only fooling yourself if you think that you will ever be happy with a man who spends more time _away_ from you then _with _you…you deserve better then that Red…you deserve the world…you deserve a man who can really appreciate you for who you are…a man who will love you and only you for the rest of his life…who would risk everything just to see you smile that million dollar smile…did you know you have about a million different smiles Red…Does John know which one means 'kiss me' cause I do…It's this one right here…the one you are trying so hard not to give me but can't help yourself…admit it Red…you want me to kiss you and take the decision right out of your hands…all right…I'd be happy to oblige…I know the meaning of each and every one of your smiles and this one means 'shut up and kiss me.'"

She was about to go off on another rant when suddenly his lips were on hers…pulling her into his arms…slipping his tongue into her mouth and devouring every part of her like he was starving…she should have pulled away…she knew the right thing would be to pull away…and yet…she kissed him back…as much as she loved her husband…and she did…there was still a part of her that ached for the man in her arms…she ached so bad that she let him kiss her much longer then she should have…she wondered if she would have the strength to pull away as the kissing grew deeper…

xoxoxo

"What don't you want your wife to know? Could it be that you don't want your precious Nora to find out that you abandoned your child Michelle to the hands of a serial killer just so you could sleep with my best friend?"

"Caitlyn, that's not what happened," John stated trying to defend himself. He didn't want his daughter to get the wrong idea about him.

"Or maybe you don't want me to tell her that you've been fucking Blair behind her back and you managed to get her pregnant as well," Caitlyn continued to taunt.

"How did you know about that?" John asked.

"I've been following you for a very long time John, I know a lot about you. I could tell Nora everything I know about you if you don't please me."

"Nora will never believe you."

"I've got proof...photographs,video tapes of your infidelities, not only with Blair but with many others, that I'm more than willing to share with Nora and Blair."

"Please don't tell them..I love them both and I don't want to lose them," John pleaded.

"I won't say anything as long as you keep me happy."

"What do you want Caitlyn?"

"I want you John...I own you and I want you to be my love slave. I want you to know what it feels like to be fucked with. So what do you say John? Will you come home with me and Michelle and be my love slave?"

"Lead the way," John stated as he licked his lips. He had no other choice and the idea of being a kinky love slave was making him all hard. The sooner they got to Caitlyn's the sooner he could release himself.

xoxoxo

Tea led Blair to the bedroom as she continued to kiss her. Blair hesitated for a brief second as she thought about John, but she couldn't resist the temptation of being intimate with Tea.

Blair and Tea ripped off of each others clothes in their need to find sexual fulfillment.

Tea pushed Blair down on the bed and then straddled her. She sucked on her breasts as she pushed her finger in and out of her as Blair continued to purr with excitement.

"Cum for me Blair," Tea ordered as she flicked her swollen Clit.

xoxoxo

Nora couldn't pull away as their kiss turned deeper. Her feelings for Bo were too strong to be denied any longer. "I need you Bo," she heard herself say.

"I know you do sweetheart," Bo said, as he pulled off his pants. He lifted up Nora's hospital gown and pressed his swollen cock against her opening.

"Is this what you want sweetheart?" Bo asked, as he slid into her snug hole.

"Oh god...yes," Nora said.

Bo thrust in and out of her as he nibbled on her neck. "Cum for me," he whispered in her ear. He was so close to cumming and he wanted them to experience their orgasms together.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Lonely Truth - Chapter 11**

_Written by Sharon, Melissa (T&M Fan) and Angels_

When they arrived at Caitlyn's, she put her little girl to bed. "Good night, Michelle. Sleep well," Caitlyn said before she turned off the light.

"Will she be okay?" John asked Caitlyn.

"She's nine, not two," Caitlyn said. "And besides, it's her bedtime."

Caitlyn lead John out into the hall and then into a bedroom. When he walked into the room with her, he saw all sorts of kinky BDSM equipment. "Ohhh my God," he said to Caitlyn. "I didn't know you were into all this kinky stuff..."

Caitlyn pushed John down on the bed and shackled his wrists and ankles. "Ohhh yes... and I'm gonna use it on you. Trust me... you're gonna love this, John."

"But I'm not even naked yet!"

"I need to get naked first," Caitlyn said as she did a sexy dance around the room and removed her clothes. She shook her ass and her boobs as she stood before him. John got horny as he saw her every move.

"Come over here, Caitlyn... and give me what I need," he insisted.

"Not till I torture you first. I am gonna torture you soooo good," she warned him.

She reached for some equipment she could use to torture him.

Xxxooo

Blair cried out as Tea played with her clit. She was so close to coming. So close. "Tea!" she cried out as she spilled her juices all over Tea's hand.

Tea smiled and gave Blair a long, kinky kiss. "Ohhh Tea, what did we just do?" Blair said as she held her.

"I think we just made love," Tea said as the happiness bubbled up inside her.

"But... I am having John's baby. I am with John."

"John doesn't love you, Blair," Tea said gently as she stroked Blair's hair. "I do. And I want to make you happy. I care about you and your baby."

"The question is... how do you feel about me?" Tea asked Blair. "Do you love me, too?"

Xxxooo

Nora moaned as Bo made love to her. He was inside her so deep it was as though their souls were entwined. "I love you, Bo. I've always loved you," she cried out as he made her cum.

Their breathing was harsh as Bo spilled himself inside her. For a moment, they were both silent, lost in their own thoughts.

As he held her in his arms, still inside her, he wondered about her confession as they made love. He stared into her eyes as she stared into his. "Did you mean what you said, Red? Do you really love me?" he asked her. His heart was pounding, and he wanted her to say yes. He wanted her back in his arms... this time for good.

Xxxooo

Caitlyn reached into her bag and pulled out a blindfold. "First I'm going to blindfold you so you can't see what I'm doing," she said.

"But then I can't see your sexy ass," John whined.

"You need to be punished...you've been very naughty."

She showed no mercy as she placed the blindfold over his eyes. "What are you going to do to me," John asked?

"You'll see ...I have some very painful things planned for you," she laughed, as she reached into her bag and pulled out her next item. "You are going to learn that you can not just treat people as objects..."

xoxoxo

"How do I feel about you," Blair cried? "Isn't it obvious...I love you too..."

She placed a soft kiss upon her lips but turned away. As much as she loved Tea, she loved John too. "I can't just pretend that John doesn't exist Tea...I'm having his baby. "

"John doesn't deserve to be a father...he doesn't deserve to be a husband..."

"Husband...what are you talking about Tea...John's not anyone's husband?"

"Are you sure about that...You are certainly not the only woman he got pregnant...?"

xoxoxo

Nora responded by kissing Bo deeply. "Are you kidding me...how can you not know...all these years...all these years I have dreamed of the day that you would notice me again..."

"I always noticed you Red...a little too much..."

"But do you love me...do you forgive me...?"

"I love you so much that it hurts me physically to imagine you with someone else...and yes I forgive you...I forgave you a long time ago..."

"Look at us...things could have been so different if we had just been honest...now I'm not sure there's a future for us...I can't just pretend that my husband doesn't exist..."

"But you just said you loved me..."

"I do...I do love you Bo...but I love John too...I'm married to him...I'm having his baby..."

"And I bet you never made love to him like this," he said... He drew her into his arms passionately again. She responded to every touch and caress with ones of her own... she wanted so bad to make love to him again and again but she was still a married woman and the guilt was eating her... "I can't...I can't do this to my husband..."

"He doesn't deserve your loyalty Red...he's never been loyal to you."

"Even if that was true..."

"It is true baby...and I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you aren't the only woman that he got pregnant...there are others...probably too many to count..."

xoxoxo

Caitlyn reached into her bag and pulled out a switch. She lightly caressed the skin on his butt as he squealed with delight. John screamed in agony as she brought the switch down as hard as she could.

"Stop, stop, I'll be better," John pleaded.

"Count to twenty John and then I'll show you mercy," Caitlyn ordered.

When John reached twenty, Caitlyn placed the switch down and turned John on his back. She climbed on top of him and rode him hard. She brought him to the point of ecstasy and then climbed off of him.

"What are you doing? I was close to cumming," John whimpered.

"You don't get to cum when you are being punished, besides I'm not nearly done punishing you," Caitlyn said as she pulled the next object out of her bag.

XOXOXO

"What the hell are you talking about Tea?"

"John is married to Nora. They're having a baby."

"Your lying...John wouldn't do that to me."

"I'm not lying, call Nora if you don't believe me," Tea said.

"As much as I love you, I'm not going to leave John because of you, so please leave," Blair said.

"I'm not lying Blair and I'll find a way to prove that to you," Tea said as she finished getting dressed and then walked out the door.

Blair grabbed the phone and began to dial the one person who could clear everything up for her.

XOXOXO

"John wouldn't cheat on me...I would know it if he did," Nora stated.

"I think that you do know it, but you don't want to admit that he played you for a fool."

"I think that you should leave Bo," Nora stated.

"What?"

"I need time to think about my future and I can't do that with you here. Please go and I'll call you later."

"I love you red," Bo whispered as he kissed her one last time.

He got dressed and walked out the door leaving Nora alone with her thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Lonely Truth - Chapter 12**

_Written by Sharon, Melissa (T&M Fan) and Angels_

John's eyes got huge as Caitlyn pulled out a penis pump. "Wh-wh- what the hell is that?" John cried out in fear.

"This is something to pump up your penis," Caitlyn told him. "I am going to make it soooo big."

"It's already big, hard, and throbbing. Please fuck me," John begged.

"No," Caitlyn said as she wiggled her ass and walked over holding the penis pump. "Now get ready for the suction."

Caitlyn applied the penis pump onto John's rock-hard erection. "Help me!" he sobbed as she hit the switch to make the device pump up his erection.

"Ohhh Goddddddddddd!" he cried out in pleasure/pain.

"Don't fight it, John. Feel the power of the pump!" Caitlyn said as she made his cock become even more swollen by use of the contraption that squeezed his cock in a vice-like grip.

"It's killing me!" John screamed shrilly.

Xxxooo

Meanwhile, Blair was calling John's cell phone. "Why isn't he answering?" Blair said to Tea.

"Maybe he's busy with one of his other women," Tea said under her breath.

Caitlyn paused in pumping up John's cock even farther when she heard his cell phone ringing in his pants pocket. "What's that, John? Could it be one of your many women calling?" Caitlyn taunted him. "I think I should answer it."

"Take... this pump... off my... penis..." he shuddered.

Caitlyn just giggled as she left the pump attached to his majorly swollen cock and went to retrieve his cell phone. She took it in her hand as she stroked it like an erection. "Should I answer it?" she asked John in a sweet sing-song voice.

"You're killing me!" John whimpered.

With a wicked grin on her face, Caitlyn answered the call. "Hello?" she said.

"Who the hell is this?" Blair demanded.

"Who's this?" Caitlyn countered.

"This is Blair, the mother of John's unborn child. Who the HELL are you?"

"I am the woman who's sexually torturing him," Caitlyn responded.

Blair looked at Tea in a state of disbelief as she suddenly heard John crying out as if in agony. "Help me!" he was sobbing. "Someone save my cock!"

"What's going on?" Tea asked as Blair stood there just staring at her phone.

"I'm not sure. I heard a man screaming. It sounded like John... and then suddenly, the line just went dead."

Xxxooo

Nora curled up in her hospital bed with her arms around her middle. She was talking to her little one as she moved inside her womb. "Daddy will be here soon," she said to her unborn baby. "He's just busy right now."

*I wonder what he's doing,* she thought to herself. *Maybe I should call him.*

She picked up her cell phone off the nightstand and gave John a call. Not even half a minute had passed before her call had been answered.

"Hello, John," Nora said into the phone. "I miss you, lover boy. When are you coming back to the hospital?"

"John's not able to come to the phone right now," Caitlyn replied.

"What?" Nora gasped. "Who is this?"

"John's sort of tied up at the moment," Caitlyn said with a giggle.

In the background, Nora could hear someone whimpering. It sounded suspiciously like John. "Is this some sort of a joke?" Nora demanded. "Let me speak to John!"

_Xxxooo_

"Look Blair, I know that you're worried about John," Tea stated as she caressed Blair's face. "But don't you think he's capable of taking care of himself? How many lives has he saved over the years huh?"

"I suppose you are right," Blair said, half heartedly.

"Of course I'm right. When have I ever let you down," she stated? "Don't answer that. Just sit down and relax and I'll make you some tea. I don't want you getting so worked up that you risk your health and your babies. You can at least trust me for that can't you?"

Blair paused as she looked at Tea. As much as she loved John, she loved Tea too. A part of her wanted to let her take care of her tonight. "Of course I trust you Tea. Thank you for being here with me."

"Anytime Blair… I love you…even if we can never be together…I…I will do anything to make you happy…just tell me what you need…anything at all and I'll do it."

"Just get that tea and we'll talk."

"I'll be right back," she stated.

Blair walked over to the couch and sat down. She needed to stay calm but she also needed to know the truth. There was only one woman that could tell her that. She picked up the phone and dialed Nora's number…it went straight to voicemail so she left a message.

"Nora, Uh…Its Blair…this is going to sound strange but I really need you to answer some questions for me about your personal life. It's really important. Please call me back…I will explain everything then."

She hung up the phone and Saw Tea standing there. She handed her the tea and sat next to her. "Do you really think she will call you back?"

"I don't know Tea…But I need to know the truth…she's the only one who can answer me."

Tea reached her hand out and took Blair's hands in hers. "Then for your sake, I hope she does…I hope you get the answers you need."

There was a moment of silence as Blair and Tea looked in each other's eyes…and the gravity of their feelings for each other led them into another passionate kiss.

xoxoxo

"You need me to do _what_, Hank stated, as he and Bo enjoyed their drinks.

"You got a better idea Hank? Nora's in trouble. We have to help her."

"Are you sure you aren't just doing this because you want Nora for yourself?"

"Hank, I love her… this isn't just some passing fancy…I can't stand by and watch as he makes a fool out of her…It's not her fault that she gave her incredible heart to the wrong man…but she's never going to turn her back on him unless she sees for herself what he's capable of…he weaseled his way out of the last one…I need something that sticks…I don't care what you have to do Hank…John needs to pay for cheating on Nora…"

"And you need to prove that _you're_ the better man…I get it…and I'll see what I can do…but if I were you Bo…I would stay out of this…if Nora finds out you had her husband arrested…well lets just say I wouldn't want to be you…"

"I'll handle Nora…you just take care of her louse of a husband. I got to go. I have a beautiful red head to check on."

"Be careful Bo…you are walking a very fragile line here…you know what they say about playing with fire…"

"If it means I can win my woman back…I'll get burned a thousand times."

Hank just watched him as he threw money on the table and walked away. He prayed that he knew what he was doing. They would both be in a lot of trouble if this backfired and he didn't want to face the wrath of Nora.

xoxoxo

"Do you have any idea who you are speaking to," Nora said angrily into the phone? "Put my husband on the phone NOW," she demanded. "Hello…Hello," she screamed. She heard nothing but static.

"Damn it," she swore as she pressed redial. It went straight to voice mail. She was starting to get very concerned now. She was struggling to put her clothes on when Bo walked in.

"Oh no you don't…you're not going anywhere gorgeous…you've been ordered to bed rest remember?"

"Bo, I have to go…I have to find my husband before it's too late…"

"Too late for what…?"

"He's in trouble…I can't let him get hurt…"

"So you're just going to what…risk your life and your child's?"

"I'm a big girl Bo…I can take care of myself…"

"And what if John really is in trouble…Do you really think he'd want you risking your life and your child's?"

"I don't give a damn what he wants right now…I am going to find him and you can't stop me."

"The hell I can't."

He took out his handcuffs and 'helped' her back into the bed. He placed the handcuffs around her wrist. He could see the fury in her eyes as she looked at him but he didn't care. He would protect Nora and her baby if it was the last thing he did. "You can hate me if you want but I'll be damned if I let you risk your life for a man who couldn't care less about you. I'M the one who cares Red…can't you see that I would do anything for you…If you won't take care of yourself then I'll do it for you…you aren't risking anything for anyone…"

"Except my heart," she said, before she could stop herself. He responded by pulling her against him and kissing her hard and deep. She shivered in his arms as their kisses grew more passionate.

xoxoxo

"You shouldn't have done that," John whimpered as Caitlyn tossed his phone out the window.

"I can do whatever I want to you Johnny boy, you're my sex slave and by the time I'm through with you, you'll be ruined for all others," she said as she grabbed her bottle of Viagra off the shelf. She grabbed a couple of pills and force fed him to John.

"Please just let me go," John whimpered.

"Do you really want to go?" Caitlyn asked as she removed the penis pump and stroked his throbbing member.

"Oh...god...no. I want you to fuck me," John pleaded.

"You're wish is my command," she said as she sat on top of him riding him hard as she kissed him.

XOXOXO

"Do you want me to stop?" Tea asked as their passionate kiss ended.

"No, I need you," Blair pleaded.

"Then you shall have me," Tea said as she lifted Blair's shirt up over her head. They continued to kiss and explore each other's mouths as they undressed one another.

Tea pushed her fingers into Blair as she sucked on her breasts. She circled her hardened nipples with her tongue as she pushed fingers deeper and deeper into her lover as Blair cried out for more.

XOXOXO

Bo and Nora's kisses fueled a fire that couldn't be ignored any longer. They tore each other's clothes off in their need to combine their bodies and souls.

"Cowboy," Nora sighed as she felt him penetrate her to her very core.

"I love you Red and I'm never going to give up until you see the truth about John," Bo declared as he thrusted in and out of her bringing them both exquisite bliss.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Lonely Truth - Chapter 13**

_Written by Angels_

As they lay together in the afterglow of passion, Bo kissed Nora tenderly on the lips. "I won't let John hurt you again," he said with determination. "I have a plan to prove that he's nothing but a faithless snake..."

"Bo, hush..." Nora said as she pressed a fingertip to his lips. "Make love to me again."

"Again?"

"Yes, I can never get enough of you... and when I am in your arms, I forget all about John."

A smile played over Bo's lips. "That's just what I wanted to hear," he said. He wanted to be the only man in Nora's life... but first Hank had to do his part and bring back proof of John's infidelity.

XOXOXO

"Sorry, Blair, your tea got cold," Tea said as she reached for Blair's cup of tea.

"It's okay, Tea. Obviously something else got extremely _hot_," she said as she tried to cover a giggle.

"What just happened between us..."

"It meant so much to me, Tea. Don't ever doubt that. I love you... but I love John, too," said Blair. "Ohhh why hasn't Nora called me?"

Blair stared at the phone as if willing it to ring. "Maybe she's busy at the moment. She'll call, Blair. Everything will be fine," Tea said as she pulled Blair back into her arms again.

She was soothing Blair when suddenly Blair felt an intense pain in her middle. "Ohhh God," she moaned in pain.

"It- it's the baby," Blair whimpered. "You better get me to the hospital."

XOXOXO

After she had fucked him forcefully over and over again, Caitlyn went into the kitchen to fix a sandwich. John was mentally and physically exhausted. He could barely move; his cock felt like it had been scraped up and down with a cheese grater. He was lying there on the bed, underneath the sheet when Michelle tipped-toed into the room. The beautiful little girl stared at him with wide eyes. HIS little girl.

"Are you really my daddy?" she asked him quietly.

He silently nodded. "What did my mommy do to you?" the child asked fearfully.

"Michelle, you have to help me," John pleaded. "Your mom is holding me captive here... and she's done evil things..."

"What did she do?"

"Just call the Llanview Police Department and tell Officer Fish I need help. Tell him that John's in trouble and give him your address. Can you do that, sweetie?"

Michelle glanced toward the door, fearful of her mother. When Caitlyn got angry, her life became hellish. "I can't," she said in a sad little voice.

"Please Michelle. You have to help me. I promise I will take you away from her and you can live with me. Just help me please."

"Okay, I will," the little girl agreed.


End file.
